STAR WARS: Episode 3 AU: Power of Mortis
by Crush48
Summary: Anakin's fated journey to Mustafar to destroy the Separatist Council and end the Clone Wars in one fell swoop becomes ill-fated. He is detoured to a planet and encounters an entity much like three others that he crossed paths with but did not remember. His mission to save his wife makes an unexpected turn and Anakin is forced to redeem himself.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE MAW

"R2, just stay the course," Anakin Skywalker stated calmly, a half-hearted attempt to placate the droid. It would be two standard hours before they reached Mustafar. Anakin performed last minute manual checks on the ship before trusting R2 to take over with Auto-Pilot. Adjacent to the exterior of the Jedi Starfighter's canopy, the astromech whistled a nervous retort, translated to basic on the ship's Heads Up Display for the pilot's benefit. Anakin, who would now be considered one of the lost twenty-_one_ of fallen Jedi, chose not to respond. He didn't necessarily blame Artoo for it's worries, but the droid would never understand his recent movements. His thoughts dwelled on Padme before he leaned his head on the pilot chair's headrest. The less R2 knew, the better.

"R2. I said stay the course," he said, exasperated. The astromech continued to complain about _something_, but Anakin continued to lean his head on the seat in an effort to keep his mins and train of thought blank. Exhaling in frustration, Anakin finally reacted to R2's increasingly urgent tone. He sat up and glanced at the HUD, a frown beginning to crease his face.

"A gravity well?" Skywalker uttered almost unbelieving. This was ridiculous! Why didn't R2 tell him there was a black hole approaching his vector? A half-second later, he glanced at the HUD and decided to overlook R2's ''I told you so'' plastered on the translator.

Swallowing and then exhaling forcefully, Anakin prepared to let the force guide him. Seeing a black hole up close and personal was no doubt intimidating, but he let that fuel his energy to get away from the danger. He became the ship, as his hands flew over controls, not comprehending what he was pressing, pulling, or pushing. He just _knew _that he would get to a safe destination. All around him, the ship began to rock violently. He could _feel _the gravity of the Black hole behind him as he began to pass by it...

"It's pullng us in! Artoo, shift the vents downward!" Anakin's eyes quickly scanned the readouts popping up on the monitors.

"We're sitting ducks. Once we get close enough to the Gravity Well, if we enter at a specific angle, we just might get transported to our initial position..."

Skywalker pulled on the thrusters as Artoo angled the starfighter's vents downward, Causing the ship to aim toward the edge of the massive black hole, nose first.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered before checking that his crash webbing was secure.

* * *

In moments, he went from angling the ship towards the black hole, to careening through atmosphere at what he felt was hyperspeed.

"This is just like landing the _Invisible Hand," _Anakin said aloud, accompanied by a sudden pang of guilt. Was Obi-Wan alive? Anakin scowled. It wouldn't matter. Once he got out of where _here _was, he would erase the Seperatist Council and Padme would be safe. But right now, he could only wonder if he would find his way back-and how to crash without instantly killing himself.

Using the force, he willed the ship to slow down. Something easier said then done, the atmosphere continued to rush past and around the ship at all sides. From what he could tell, it was dark, whatever this planet, or moon, or whatever was. There was barely a light difference as the planet's surface continued to pull him and the ship and Artoo towards it.

Anakin felt strangely calm as the ship rocked from atmospheric entry and increasing velocity. R2's excited beeps could be easily heard by him although they held no relevance to him at that moment. Willing the force to protect him, he instinctively guided the starfighter to a large expanse of forest, right near the edge of it.

The crash happened without preamble, but was fortunately dampened by it's deceleration through the trees.

The ship was utterly wrecked.

Anakin climbed out of the smoke ridden hulk of metal that was considered a starfighter minutes before. Coughing violently from inhaling a bit of smoke, he breathed in the fortunately breathable air.

And almost gagged.

Although Anakin had pledged his allegiance to the Dark Side of the Force, he never in his life literally crashed into such a large nexus of Dark Side Energy. Breathing through his nose to prevent himself from hyper-ventilating, he trudged over to R2's socket at the side of the ship. The astromech's domed head swiveled around to communicate a rude remark.

"If you told me I was cruising by a black hole, we could have avoided all of this," Anakin replied with a shake of his head. He depressed the lever and his faithful droid popped out of the socket. Coughing in reaction to the smoke and the spiritual heaviness of the strange planet, Anakin regarded the old Jedi Starfighter.

It was truly a sad sight to see. It couldn't even be recognized as a ship anymore, with both it's wings nearly melted from atmospheric entry and smoke coming out from everywhere on the starfighter. If anything, it resembled a giant, malformed, metallic egg. He idly wondered how he had even survived getting out of the thing. Oddly, it was snared at many angles by the local fauna. From the looks of it, some of it looked manipulated. Best not to dwell on it, he thought to himself. Using the sleeve of his robe to cover his nose and mouth, R2 followed as he made his way through the jungle like terrain.

* * *

_Anakin._

Anakin had already been following the obvious trail that the Dark Side was revealing to him. The air began to feel thicker and thicker as he continued along. The trees seemed to be massive, rivaling the Massassi trees of Kashyyyk. Much of the plant life looked..._unnatural_ if Anakin had to give it a descriptor. As he neared a clearing, a quadruped animal was snatched up by a monstrous looking vine.

_Anakin._

It was that call again. Anakin looked around the clearing. There was no one present, but that did not change the fact that there could still be someone here. Someone was calling for him and it felt distinctly feminine, but simultaneously dark and oppressive. Skywalker trudged forward, seeing nothing but a stone pillar.

"A fountain," Anakin muttered unbelieving. Around the fountain was what looked like an overgrown courtyard. Moss covered much of the stonework and the fountain with it's pool of water and stone column in the center of it was what drew Anakin's attention. R2 whistled softly from behind him, constantly nudging him in the leg.

The Dark Side was at it's strongest in this general area.

_Drink it._

Anakin began to reach his flesh hand toward the water...

A reflection?

Anakin stopped suddenly, his hand inches from the liquid. He neared his face to it to better see the image forming in the water.

_You were my brother, Anakin!_

A lake of fire. Orange colors blinding his vision.

_ULTIMATE POWER!_

Sadness. Sadism. Was that Palpatine? His face was inhuman...

_Anakin! Please!_

Padme was in fear. Of him.

_I am your father!_

A young man that looked much like him, regarding him with fear and...sadness.

_NO!_

The young man jumps from the precipice, willing to die from a long fall than join him.

_Rise...Lord...Vader_

Heavy, labored, mechanical, forced...breathing.

"Gah!" Anakin shouted incoherently as consciousness assaulted him. He stumbled backwards, landing painfully on his rear. It felt so real. His head was pounding, and for a split second he did not know up from down and left from right.

R2's beeping had become even more excited, his frame nudging Anakin with more urgency. Skywalker regained his bearings, slowly standing up and palming the side of his belt for his lightsaber. It was still there. He had the sudden feeling that he would need it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISHONEST SCALES

A force vision. That was what had assaulted him. It showed not only the future, but the recent past. It showed Chancellor-The Emperor, Palpatine, immediately before murdering Master Windu. It also showed a being more machine than man. Not only did the visage of that skull-like helmet leave him breathless, but it was _him. _

Anakin brought the saber hilt to his hand as he thought of the implications.

The suit was familiar. And he could swear he'd seen it before. Was it from another vision?

R2 beeped something Anakin could not understand from behind him. As he was walking, Anakin almost forgot the little droid was with him.

"R2, when we reach that cave-mouth, I want you to stay at the entrance. There's something dangerous here," Anakin ordered, focusing on the vicinity around him. The aforementioned cave was situated ominously next to what Anakin could tell was a dormant volcano. Skywalker glanced to his left and right occasionally, seeing nothing but cavernous cliffsides and the cave that compelled him to it. Anakin's thumb was mere centimeters away from the activation button on his lightsaber. But he forced himself to be patient. Perhaps he would still have the element of surprise.

As he entered the cave, he made a halt gesture towards R2. The astromech responded with a concerned whine, but stayed put nonetheless. The inside of the cave was humid with the Dark Side, and made the air slightly thin. There was just enough lighting for him to see the details of the interior well enough.

The walls were expectedly cavernous, with stalactites adorning the ceiling of the naturally forming shelter. Much of it resembled fangs, giving the impression that the cave entrance was the open jaw of some great jungle beast.

"I see you have answered my call."

Anakin's eyes widened and he whirled around, his blade _snap-hissing_ in a rush, matching his excitement. His blade pointed directly at a woman.

Anakin's eyes narrowed questioningly. He had not sensed her presence, though that could have been attributed to the heavy fog of the Dark Side that permeated the very planetary body he was on.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded, his blade not wavering an inch. The woman that stood before him looked slightly older than him. Short honey blonde hair, slightly pale skin. A simple robe of some sort, with archaic designs. The symbols looked familiar but he couldn't place from _where_.

"I am the one that called you here," the woman answered cryptically. Her voice was soft, but there was a barely discernible echo that lie underneath and it sounded demonic. The woman slowly paced back and forth in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back. His blade followed her movements.

"That doesn't answer my question," Anakin retorted, swallowing nervously. Something about this woman was strange. As if she wasn't as she appeared at all. The woman ceased pacing and smiled at him. The way a teacher would scold an ignorant student. Anakin could do nothing but tighten his grip on his lightsaber.

"It is hardly respectful to come to my planet unannounced, and you not introduce yourself."

"I'm not here to play games. Why did you call me here?" Anakin demanded, not backing down his weapon.

"I want to make a deal with you. If you destroy a device for me, I can prevent your wife from being killed."

Anakin stepped back but did not lower his weapon.

"_Killed?_" Anakin echoed questioningly. "No, she would have died of natural causes. I already saved her," Anakin responded with conviction. Something about this woman made him want to be as far away from her as possible.

"You may think she is safe. But your recent actions have only sealed her fate," the woman said calmly. Anakin looked down momentarily to consider these words. In that vision, he saw Padme in pain, because of him.

"You're lying," Anakin declared, looking up quickly. The woman had disappeared.

"Only _I _can save her," another voice said from behind him. _Padme? _

"All you have to do is stop struggling Ani," Padme's voice told him. She snaked an arm around his waist and another over his shoulder. Anakin suddenly felt tired, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Padme, what are you doing here?" he queried, supressing a yawn.

"Destroy the station," she said forcefully.

Anakin pushed her off of him and once again aimed his blade at the woman. Was she a shapeshifter? Suddenly, Padme's image seemed to frown.

"You will do as I have instructed. Or I will make your failure to save your wife a certainty," she said in a strange calm, her fists balling angrily. Anakin was already backing away from her, his lightsaber raised in a warding position. Behind him, he could spot R2, who was faithfully waiting for him so they could leave this place. He returned his attention to the woman.

"I'm leaving. And you will stay out of my head," Anakin declared, slowly shuffling backwards with his blade still raised.

"You will regret this decision," 'Padme' claimed, walking towards him.

"I said stay back!" Anakin repeated, perturbed by this woman not fazed in the least. She raised her arm and the force rippled around him.

Suddenly her eyes didn't look like eyes anymore. All he saw was deeply sunken eye sockets and tiny silver eyes reminiscent of tiny stars at the bottom of a deep well.

Then the lightning came, and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Anakin shouted instinctively at some unknown danger, as consciousness returned to him in a sudden rush. His breathing was ragged and he had never felt this shaken since his mother died and the visions of Padme dying in childbirth.

"Ani? What's wrong? What happened?"

Anakin was shocked to find that he was lying in a bed. Anakin quickly glanced around, and felt in the force.

This is was all real, as impossible as it was. He was on _Coruscant_. In _Republica 500_. A soft hand touched his cheek.

"Anakin, are you alright?"

It felt as though he just realized Padme was in the bed also, lying next to him.

"Padme, I..." What could he say? A thought occurred to him. What year was this?

"Is Palpatine...-"

"You told me about the chancellor's rescue just the other day," Padme clarified. She regarded his exhausted expression.

"Are you feeling well?"

Anakin tenderly took Padme's hand that was on the side of his face and held it with his own.

"Of course. I'm fine. Just...nervous, is all," Anakin stumbled. "I better uh, get going," he added, stepping out of bed to find his Jedi Robes.

He gazed outside, and saw the Jedi Temple, the impressive Ziggurat looking unharmed, as though he never brought the 501st Legion to carry out the Emperor's will. And most noticeable of all, he could sense the light side of the force, as prevalent as it was before the Jedi were wiped out.

Seeing his dark deed undone, or technically not having happened brought another pang to his heart. What in the force could he possibly do to save her? That strange woman was right. She died because of him. But he wouldn't sit back and do nothing. After donning his Jedi robes, and he guessed he was still considered a Jedi now, he embraced his wife for the first time in what felt like too long. He smelled her hair and just enjoyed her presence.

"Ani, you should hurry. What's gotten into you?" Padme inquired playfully. Anakin could only smile. She was one of the only people who could suppress that fear, that dragon in his heart. This time he wouldn't fail.

"Nothing , darling. Just grateful that you find me tolerable to be around," Anakin offered, breaking the hug and pecking her on the cheek.

"Alright, unworthy one, get going before Master Kenobi wonders where you go off to on nights and weekends. Anakin's smile deepened and he nodded and ran out of the apartment to where a speeder would be located.

Once Anakin left the room, Padme's smile faded. Resting a hand on her chin, Padme gazed out of the window at the city.

She was aware of Anakin's father-son relationship to Palpatine and it couldn't be allowed to continue too much longer. Sooner or later, Palpatine would adopt emergency powers and essentially become an undisputed authority. That would have to end.

After all, she couldn't save Anakin, if he was under the influence by a Sith Lord other than her.

* * *

Anakin felt detached as he drove his speeder along through the air traffic lanes. The temple drew closer, and he was almost relieved to see Jedi milling around the impressive building. He felt...confused. The only reason he had...or possibly would pledge his allegiance to Darth Sidious was because he had, or so he claimed, to have the power to save Padme. But she still died anyway. Force Visions never lied to him before. Except he was the cause of that dark outcome.

And he did not trust himself to face Palpatine after the disturbing revelations on that planet of the Dark Side. He still treated him like a close friend, and he couldn't betray that. Not until he had answers.

While Anakin would not suddenly care so much about the Jedi, perhaps there was a Jedi way to find a solution. He willed himself to not think too heavily on it as the Temple neared ever closer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DIVERGENCE

"Ah, Anakin, good to see you," Obi-Wan said, with a pat on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin glanced sidelong at his hand, but didn't say anything. He mustered a courteous smile.

"Greetings, Obi-Wan," he said neutrally. They both walked towards the main hall of the temple. Turning around, Obi-Wan unconsciously rubbed his chin and sighed.

"The chancellor requested your presence."

Anakin blinked. He was reliving everything that had just happened. But now, it was _yet _to happen. He regarded Obi-Wan coolly, not betraying extreme emotion.

"Oh? Why would he want speak to me right now?"

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan exhale from tiredness.

"I am not sure," he replied, looking at the floor as though the answer was hidden underneath the temples floor tiles. "But be wary of Chancellor Palpatine. I sense a darkness around him," he added. He stepped closer to Anakin so that they would not be overheard.

"I can't tell you everything that goes on in the council meetings, but it has to believe that Sidious has infiltrated the senate. He could be influencing Palpatine and some senators."

Obi-Wan may not have realized, but Anakin knew that he was close on the mark than he thought.

"Yes, I will," Anakin assured with a respectful nod. Satisfied with his response, Obi-Wan clapped his hand on his shoulder and nodded once.

"He has sent a shuttle to pick you up," Kenobi informed, nodding his head towards a side exit in the temple. Nodding, Anakin turned to leave, but Obi-Wan caught his attention again.

"Anakin. One more thing. Keep special watch over both Senators Amidala and Organa, as will I. The both of them have been opposed to Chancellor Palpatine's acquisition of emergency powers. They may be in danger of Sidious."

Anakin nodded slowly. He never remembered Obi-Wan mentioning anything specific of Senator Organa and Padme, but he heeded the suggestion nonetheless.

"I understand," he replied, wishing he could say more, but he didn't know what he _could _say. "May the force be with you," Anakin settled on saying. Obi-Wan reciprocated the greeting, and Anakin was on his way.

* * *

As Anakin enters the office of the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine's chair is faced towards the opposite window.

_I wonder if you were ever sincere about saving her,_ Anakin thought darkly as he neared the chair. Staying at a respectful distance opposite the desk, Palpatine turned his chair from viewing the windows.

Anakin regarded the view of the window. Outside, in the distance, there were several destroyed buildings with a haze over the landscape. Ironically, it seemed to be the prelude to some disaster. Palpatine's revenge on the Jedi, Anakin thought. If he'd learned anything, it was that the Jedi were not evil, but Palpatine was still a mystery to him. He knew that his first missions, the Jedi Temple invasion and his detoured mission to Mustafar hadn't _saved _anyone's life. Not even Padme's...

"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council."

Palpatine's words brought his focus back to the here and now.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Anakin queried, a feeling of Deja Vu flickering through his consciousness. Palpatine looked hesitant, almost worried as he nodded.

_Palpatine is a skilled actor, _Anakin reflected. Palpatine rose from his chair and looked out once again through the windows.

"They will report to me," Palpatine ventured, sighing in some perceived reflection. "Personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things," he continued, hands clasped behind his back.

"But is a quick solution, the right solution?" Anakin asked. He remembered that he would have said "I agree, but the Jedi council doesn't see it that way," But now, he didn't agree with putting a grip on the Council. All of this hindsight was almost painful to experience.

Palpatine exhaled softly, moving his eyes away from the window to look directly at the young warrior.

"There is something I must confess. I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a democracy," he explained, frowning slightly, looking very much patriotic.

"But, isn't that what the senate is trying to do to you?" Anakin accused indirectly. The council pushing for more control...It seemed like the senate is doing to Palpatine what he blames the council is trying to do. Anakin noticed an unidentifiable expression cross Palpatine's face.

"A very valid point, my boy. And believe me, I wish it that these _temporary _emergency powers the senate is assigning were not even neccesary. It is my greatest hope that Grievous is detained with much haste," the man said, slight emphasis on '_temporary'_.

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the Republic's core values, sir," Anakin replied. Palpatine nodded neutrally.

"Nevertheless," Palpatine digressed with the slightest undercurrent of sarcasm, "There actions will speak more loudly than their words," he added, returning to his seat, steepling his fingers together. "I'm depending on you," he said, watching Anakin expectantly.

"For what? I don't understand," Anakin stated with feigned ignorance. Palpatine tapped his forefingers together in thought.

"Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin remembered those words. In all technicality, they were only spoken a few days ago. But now, a seat in the Jedi Council didn't even interest him. He still needed to find a way to save Padme.

"But, the council elects it's own members. This is highly unorthodox, and I don't think they would accept this," Anakin reasoned with a frown. With a knowing smile, Palpatine leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, I think they will. They need you more than you know."

* * *

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic."

Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa's words were obvious clues as to the dictatorship that was becoming apparent in the Chancellor's office. Others among the group of senators seated in the meeting were Senators Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel, Padme Amidala and Giddean Danu.

Fang Zar frowned at this news.

"When did this happen?"

"The decree was posted this morning," Organa informed him. Padme looked down in thought. Palpatine was already gaining support in the super-majority. If he manages to hold on to the emergency powers any longer...

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme asked. She knew it was a moot point, but she threw the question out there for discussion's sake.

"Why bother?" Mon Mothma asked rhetorically. "As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists," she said with distaste.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day," Giddean Danu elaborated, looking very much thoughtful with his hand on his chin.

Bail nodded in agreement. "We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight."

"What," Teer Taneel challenged, her tone the slightest bit confrontational. Bail sighed in response.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist."

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic," Mothma cut in respectfully. "We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic."

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy," Organa voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I concur," Padme added. "But a petition will not persuade him. It may possibly just put unneeded attention to ourselves," she reasoned. Bail nodded in understanding and rested his head on the knuckles of one hand.

"A valid point. But we must also show that we are _passively _opposed to his policies as well," Bail countered. "But you are right. We can't sit around debating any longer," he continued, straightening up in his seat. "We have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization -"

Padme raised a hand silently, cutting off whatever possibly incriminating information he was beginning to reveal.

"Say no more, Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid," she advised, to the agreement of all the Senators present.

"Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing," Senator Organa clarified, regarding everyone present.

"That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told," Mon Mothma warned. Everyone nodded their heads.

Padme considered for a moment. At this rate, Chancellor Palpatine would have to be assassinated. Whether it be by her hand or another, she would cross that bridge when she reached it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

TRUST AND DECEPTION

Anakin stood still in front of the closed doors of the council chamber. They were just informed by Republic officials that Palpatine wished to appoint Anakin to a council seat. The doors opened after a few minutes of him standing at the hall with arms crossed. He was attempting to meditate and find any information on his experience at the Dark Side Planet, but the force wasn't giving any clues about it.

The Jedi Council watched him attentively as he walked up the short stairs and stopped to stand at the center of the chamber. The first time that this happened, it felt like only weeks ago, he was expectant and nervous and assumed that having a position on the council meant being a Master. But all of that was moot. If he changed some events from recent minor actions, perhaps he could change something with a more obvious one?

Mace was the first to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative," he stated deliberately, as though beginning to add more.

"Understood," Anakin simply said, ready to just sit down. Yoda regarded him carefully, as though gauging his facial expressions. Anakin sincerely hoped he was catching the uninterest that he surely felt.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Jedi Grand master Yoda said slowly, watching him. Anakin nodded once slowly.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

To a number of the Jedi present, it was a surprise to them when Anakin simply nodded and took his seat. Mace and Yoda shared a significant glance which Anakin didn't notice. He did see Obi-Wan almost imperceptibly nod approvingly at him. He did his best to shrug as much as he could without drawing attention.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous."

Yoda nodded slowly with a light grunt. He sat in his chair, head resting on his hands that lay still on his gimer stick.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is," Yoda said without opening his now closed eyes. "The outlying systems you must sweep."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "That may take some time." Leaning forward in his chair, he focused his attention on Mace and Yoda, although speaking to everyone. "We do not have many ships to spare."

"We cannot take ships from the front line."

Everyone could agree on Mace's evaluation. All ships in the Battlefront were most useful and required in the main areas of conflict.

"And yet," Obi-Wan put a hand to his chin. "It _would _be fatal to allow the droid armies to regroup."

Anakin suppressed the temptation to just lean back in his chair and essentially fall asleep. Much of what was being said was common sense that didn't need discussion in a drawn out meeting. Why the heck was he so pressed to be in a council anyway?

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait."

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!"

" He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant," Kenobi clarified. Anakin preferred to hold his tongue this time around.

" Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have," The diminutive Grand Master reasoned, to the agreement of the majority of the council.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Kenobi must find General Grievous. May the f-"

"Master Windu, if I may," Anakin interrupted, leaning forward in his chair. Mace regarded him with a raised eyebrow, but did not refuse him.

"I'd like to accompany Master Kenobi to track down Grievous."

Obi-Wan regarded Anakin with a carefully amused expression.

"You're assignment is with the chancellor," Master Windu reminded, as though Anakin should have known.

"I understand, but, I admit that I am very close friends with the Chancellor. My...awareness in the force would be clouded," he explained, leaning back in his chair. Windu leaned back in his chair as well, considering his words. He looked to Yoda, who had an unidentifiable expression of concentration lining is aged face. Then he nodded.

"Very well. Master Kenobi, do you agree to this?"

"Yes, masters."

"Then you shall accompany him," Master Windu said with an approving nod, seemingly a bit impressed by Anakin. "May the Force be with us all."

* * *

A lone figure garbed in a simple black cloak strolled through the hallway of Palpatine's office building. Walking through select passages, the being was able to avoid a majority of people present. Reaching the top floor through an elevator, the cloaked one was politely stopped by the receptionist.

"I am sorry, but do you have an appointment? It will only take me a moment to check the datalog."

With a wave of the hand reminiscent of a mind trick, the cloaked figure walked right past the hapless secretary and into the Chancellor's office.

The receptionist was not actually mind tricked, but rather, the past 2 minutes of her memory was wiped. She blinked and then frowned. Why was she standing up from her desk?

"Ugh, I must not have had any Caf this afternoon."

With no worry of interference by any more people, the cloaked person stopped at the steps inside the Chancellor's room. By seemingly it's own will, the doors closed shut, producing a muffled _thunking _sound.

Slowly, Palpatine swiveled his chair around to face the door. His fingers were steepled together, and his head rested on his index fingers' tips.

"Well, greetings. May I ask who it is that I am speaking with?" Palpatine asked with a ghost of a smile. The person the steps did not answer but waved the hand again.

The Chancellor was aware that his recording devices had shorted out at that very moment.

"I know I am not popular with a particular set of Bureaucrats, but I did not expect such extreme protest so pre-emptively..." The Chencellor said coolly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"Senator Amidala," Palpatine finished. The cloaked figure removed her hood, revealing Padme's face. She was already frowning, and Palpatine could guess at her cause of upset.

"Are you surprised that I know?" Palpatine ventured. The recording devices were useless at the moment, so why not be candid.

"Yes, I am aware of you're title as a Dark Lady of The Sith," he continued. "Darth..." Palpatine seemed to be remembering something. "Me'szall, I believe."

"As I am aware of your title," the Sith Lady replied calmly. "Sidious."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I see that the need for formality is past," the man said slowly rising from his seat. "You use your anger, but you do not use your hate."

Oddly, he began to raise a hand as though to point an accusing finger. "Which is why you shall always be a failed Sith Lady," he taunted. With his already raised hand, he spread his fingers apart, pointing them at Padme, or, rather, Darth Me'szall. Sith Lightning poured from his fingertips, lancing towards her at great speed.

With even greater speed, Me'szall's crimson lightsaber met the lightning, harmlessly redirecting it toward a ground wire on a nearby wall. It's only effect was the momentary flickering of the overhead lights.

"While your arrogance blinds _you_," she snarled, pointing her blade directly at Palpatine from her position at the door. The saber suddenly shot from her hand towards Palpatine, who lazily leaned sideways, dodging the would be assassination attempt. The deactivated hilt returned to her hand just as quickly. Palpatine hadn't even bothered to procure and activate his saber, standing there as if King of the world. And for all intents and purposes, he was.

"As a fellow Sith Lord," Palpatine said lightly, as though disussing the weather, "I will give you this one chance to pledge allegiance to me."

Me'szall did not answer, not disturbing Sidious in the least.

"Find yourself lucky, _Senator_. I do not know what your resources are, so you are safe...for now. But is of no consequence," Palpatine dismissed, returning to his seat and resteepling his fingers. "I will have an apprentice much strong in the Force. More powerful than me," he explained. "Than _you_."

"You will not have him," Padme stated, deactivating her lightsaber and turning to leave.

"I sense an attachment, young Senator," was Palpatine's closing words, as he watched her leave the room.

Amidala may have believed it was hidden, but Palpatine was well aware of her love for Anakin Skywalker. If Anakin were to become his apprentice and become _fully _immersed in the Dark Side, that would be to destroy his symbol of hope, whether that symbol herself was 'good' or not.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

RISING ACTION

"Anakin, I must say. I am impressed," Obi-Wan Kenobi appraised, as both he and Skywalker strolled towards the landing platform that held the Jedi Gunship. Anakin didn't respond, save a hum of acknowledgement. He seemed absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Very much so," Kenobi added. "Any particular reason why you wished to assist?" Kenobi asked idly, hoping to steer Anakin out of his distracted thoughts. The younger Jedi exhaled softly, not betraying anything.

"It's nothing. I just feel like I'll be off my game if I'm near the Chancellor," he admitted, not offering anything else. Obi-Wan thought this over. This would be the first time that Anakin admitted to an attachment to the Chancellor. The fact that he was willing to do something about that was admirable.

"I understand. You must be feeling confusion right now," Obi-Wan observed. He was very proud of him. The council was sure that Anakin would be willing to stay with the Chancellor, but this worked out better. Anakin may not have realized it, but he expertly maneuvered himself out of dealing with mixed loyalties. With Anakin assisting him in tracking down Grievous, Anakin would essentially be kept busy and distracted from the tiring politics of Coruscant.

"Besides, you may need my help," Anakin added as they continued walking.

"Ah, I am not completely helpless. If I recall, we have been saving each other's skins. Nonetheless, We've worked separately before, Anakin."

"True. We make a good team, though," Anakin said. _Did make a good team, _Anakin thought. The truth was that the longer he was distanced from Palpatine, the better. Perhaps during travel, he could meditate and try to activate a force vision by will. They approached the landing bay, and Anakin was still unsure as to _why _this has happened. He remembered that strange woman saying that she 'would make his failure to save his wife a certainty.' But what did that have to do with...time travel? Unless something important, something close to him was changed...

"Anakin, we're using this ship to get to our starfighters!" A yell came over the roar of the Republic Gunship's thrusters and repulsorlifts. Wrenched out of his brooding, Anakin jogged up to the Gunship, returning a salute to the Clone trooper pilot.

_Clone Trooper._

As Anakin took a spot next to Obi-Wan and holding on to the over head bar, he regarded the clones and then the Jedi present; Yoda, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He knew that there would be no point in telling them at this very moment, but they would need to be informed before Anakin confronted the Chancellor. And possibly have evidence to back it up. Master Windu actually managed to best Palpatine, and the recording used where he stated he would arrest him was still used as an attempt on Palpatine's life. Skywalker would inform them of Order 66 at the right time. The force told him that that right time...just wasn't now.

Before much time had passed, the Gunship landed at a landing bay larger than the one adjacent to the temple. Waiting in the crowd of other large transports and gunships were the small, humble presences of Anakin and Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighters.

The last time he'd seen it, it was as a smoking husk on the Dark Woman's planet.

How far did her power extend? To send him into the past? He chose not to dwell on it, lest he lose his sanity. He returned a nod at Obi-Wan and jumped in the cockpit, almost having to suppress the surprise at seeing Artoo in the ship's socket.

* * *

Anakin hadn't been entirely truthful with the council, or even Obi-Wan for that matter. And he felt especially guilty for not telling Padme. How could he possibly hope to explain any of his very recent experience to any of them?

He couldn't. There was no logical way of explaining it. And so the only way to go about this was to fix everything before it happens. Once Anakin meditated, he would tell Obi-Wan of what he could. The Chancellor's true identity. He wouldn't tell him of his relation to Padme...yet.

As it would be a long trip to the nearest outer-rim planet, Anakin set his ship to Auto-Pilot, and immersed himself into meditation.

But then he hesitated. Was he supposed to use the Dark Side, or the Light Side?

Anakin swallowed in hesitation. Negative emotion showed that he would fail his wife. So rather than try to impress his will on the force, he let the force impress it's will upon him.

Initial parts of the vision he could grasp meanings of. It showed more clearly what would have happened if he fought Obi-Wan at Mustafar. He couldn't get a visual on what happens at the end of the fight, but he saw _where _his wife, Padme, would have died. On Polis Massa. But then, he couldn't make heads or tails of what he was seeing next in a seemingly unconnected vision.

_Anakin felt as though he could not control his actions, as if this was a scene in a holomovie that he was actually _living _through. _

_He held his lightsaber's hilt, but did not activate it. He was standing on a platform in the volcano planet, Mustafar, suprisingly enough. He surveyed where he stood, looking for someone. _

_"Padme!" He yelled, running towards an embankment that held a command center. He could vaguely tell that Obi-Wan was in step behind him, but not chasing him, rather running to the same destination with him. _

_A lightsaber activated, but it was neither his nor Master Kenobi's. _

_"Senator Amidala?" Kenobi asked disbelievingly. Anakin was just as shocked, betrayed even, to see Padme, a crimson lightsaber in her grip and garbed in a telling dark cloak that billowed from Mustafar's hot winds.  
_

_"Padme," he felt himself speak. "What is this?" Anakin questioned. None of it was making any since. _

_"Get away from him, Anakin. You will end up dying if you associate with the Jedi."_

_"Angel," he said desperately. Padme's eyes softened, but she did not put away the saber. "Please, what are you talking about? The Jedi are no danger! It's only the chancellor!"_

_"Anakin. Once I kill Palpatine, I will have the power to save you. But the Jedi are a lost cause!"_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "Senator Amidala! Killing the Emperor with hate will only doom you in the end!"_

_"My name," she said. "Is Darth Me'szall."_

_Blowing his mind, Padme raised her hand and launched Sith Lightning at Obi-Wan, knocking him backwards to hit a wall._

_Anakin activated his lightsaber._

With a shout of shock and utter confusion, Anakin could only mutter "What in Sith hell?"

He had quickly risen to a standing position, or tried to, as halfway in his rise he smacked the top of his head against the cockpit canopy.

"Maybe I'm already going insane," Anakin self-examined darkly, massaging the now tender spot at the top of his scalp.

Anakin almost had to laugh at the absurdity of his vision. Surely, the Force was jesting. But to his dread, he _knew _that the Force was not joking.

But perhaps it was just a fear of his. Perhaps, the Force was showing what he looked like...if he was seeing the Dark Side if it were someone else doing his actions?

"Anakin, we're nearing the Utapau system. We'll land in a secluded area, although this planet is considered neutral. Kenobi out."

Anakin was glad to hear his former Master's voice over the ship's comlink. It distracted him from his dark vision, if only momentarily. Anakin steeled himself for the mission.

Besides, that vision. It _had _to have been purely symbolic. Well then, he understood. The Dark Side was not the answer. Inhaling through his nose and out through his mouth, he let in as much of the light side as he possibly could into his awareness. He felt utterly calm, and didn't notice the tears escaping from his eyes from just the utter serenity of it all.

* * *

Palpatine could sense it. A disturbance in the Dark Side of the Force. An in pouring of the Light. Sitting at his desk, he patiently tapped his fingers on the imported wood desk that sat in his office.

The suddenness and intensity of it was what concerned him.

"Anakin Skywalker, you continue to surprise me," he appraised with a half smile. The Chosen One was acting quite strange, Palpatine had to admit, for the past few days. Did he perhaps come upon some sort of epiphany? No matter, Palpatine thought. What use is a master mind, if he did not have contingency plans for a contingency plan?

"Majordomo," Palpatine spoke into the comm device on the table.

"Yes Chancellor?" Mas Amedda's gruff voice returned over the device.

"Bring me my senior intelligence officals and Spymasters," the man requested, leaning backwards in his chair, and once again steepling his fingers.

"Right away, Sir."

It was about time he alienated Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. It was apparent now that he couldn't do anything to Padme without jeopardizing his odds at turning her impetuous and powerful mate. If he couldn't destroy Amidala, he would make it so Anakin was forced to do it himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

FORESIGHT

Padme awoke in a cold sweat. Her premonition was disturbing, and it angered her. Anakin would lose his fight to Obi-Wan Kenobi. She did not know what was the cause of the duel to begin with, but Obi-Wan crippled Anakin, left him for dead, and Skywalker...he doesn't end up looking like himself. She didn't know how else to interpret it. Then Order 66 is excecuted.

Quickly rising from her bed, she quickly threw on her white jumpsuit and then a black vest and over-cloak above it.

Opening a bottom drawer, she acquired her lightsaber, which consisted of a small fraction of the Jabbor Snippet near the activation button. Taking one long look at it, she clipped it to the inside of her cloak before jogging over to her Naboo cruiser.

Walking right past it, she made her way over to a hidden bay at the side of the building, intent on using the hidden starfighter to find Anakin and get to him before it was too late.

* * *

"Greetings, young Jedi," Tion Medon, a Council Member of the Utapaun government greeted, courteously. "What brings you to our...remote...sanctuary?"

"The war, unfortunately," Master Kenobi said conversationally. Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan was sounding so idle, until he had sent him a feeling of urgency and danger. Standing next to his former master, he scanned the horizon without moving his face.

Off at the edge. Four Magna guards. The Separatist General's personal bodyguards.

That was peculiar.

"There is no war here, unless you've brought it with you."

Anakin could now sense the uneasiness from the tall being. He wasn't telling them the whole truth. Obi-Wan nodded repectfully. Ever the calm, collected, Jedi, Anakin thought dryly.

"With your kind permission, I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous," his former master suggested. Tion Medon nodded to the nearby mechanics, where in a rush, they ran over to the two Jedi's starfighters and prepared the refueling.

Deliberately, Tion Medon slowly lowered his head two the two Jedi's ear level.

"He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us!" he hissed as clearly as he could without drawing any droids over to investigate. Anakin regarded Obi-Wan in his peripherals.

"I understand," Obi-Wan replied coolly, as though not hearing Medon mention droid presence.

"The tenth level, thousands of Battle Droids."

"If you have warriors, now is the time."

Tion Medon nodded almost imperceptibly, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan retreat to their now fully fueled ships.

"We're...leaving?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Of course not. R-4, plot a course back to Couruscant. Report to Cody that we've made contact with General Greivous," Obi-Wan spoke into the comlink.

"Up for a little stealth?" Obi-Wan asked teasingly, eliciting a smirk from Anakin.

"Try not to make too much noise, Obi-Wan," Anakin retorted. With a sarcastic and haughty laugh from Obi-Wan, they both went on their way through bi-ways and less traveled routes toward the General's position.

Once reaching the main sinkhole that was their destination with the help of a lizard, they came to a stop literally over the droid general's head. He was currently speaking with the cowardly Neimodian, Nute Gunray.

"Be thankful that you have not found yourself in _my _grip, Viceroy," Grievous dismissed, turning around, his cape billowing obediently behind him. Obi-Wan used this moment to nod knowingly to Anakin.

The both of them dropping from the high beams to land silently behind the General, they rose slowly.

"Well, hello there!"

To the cyborg's credit, he recovered from his shock as quickly as it settled when he pivoted around to see Skywalker and Kenobi standing there idly, as though they had been there for several moments.

"General Kenobi," Grievous acknowledged. "Jedi Skywalker...Your behavior is bewildering," regarding them with what Anakin assumed from Grievous' emotionless visage to be distaste.

"Kill them!" Grievous ordered. Hundreds of waiting battle droids cocked their blasters or arm-mounted repeating blasters to take aim at the two Jedi.

Quickly, Anakin and Obi-Wan closed the distance between themselves and the General, now only paces away from him.

Apparently, the droids were smart enough to know what friendly fire was.

Irritated, Grievous procures two lightsabers from the interior of his cape.

"Enough of this!" he roared. On cue, the four magna guards at his sides spun their electrostaffs at intimidating angles, slowly advancing on the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan was especially grateful for Anakin's presence now. These many magnaguards plus Grievous would have been just a bit tiring to duel all at once.

Anakin wasted no time in throwing his activated saber at a hapless Magnaguard while utilizing the force to toss a large device from the ceiling don onto a second. Obediently, his blade returned to his grip, just in time to see Obi-Wan fell the other two, calmly slashing one in two.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood side by side with their blades raised in separate forms. Obi-Wan defensively, while Anakin held his aggressively.

Raising a halting hand, he stopped the Battle Droids behind him from advancing.

"Back away. I will deal with these Jedi Slime myself!"

"Your move, General," Obi-Wan challenged in mock courtesy. Grievous activated a lightsaber in either hand, slowly advancing towards them.

"You fool! I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Dooku himself!" he proclaimed, wavering the sabers arrogantly.

"And I'm the one who defeated him," Anakin pointed out, drawing a snarl from the cyborg. Suddenly, another set of arms split from the first, and now Grievous in an impressive show of speed, began four lightsabers simultaneously, creating a windmill effect that made tracks in the ground as he continued to advance.

Anakin and Obi-Wan without preamble, engaged the fearsome General, who reacted with skill. From a small distance, one not force sensitive would think there were four people fighting down there.

* * *

Palpatine sat at the desk in his office with Armand Isard, along with several of Intelligence Director Isard's subordinates standing directly across from him.

"I have called you on an important assignment. It appears that Rogue Jedi attempted to assassinate both Jedi Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi on an unspecified Outer-Rim planet."

Of course, Armand knew that this was not the case, but Palpatine had his reasons. A decisive leader was an effective one. And this was obviously meant to destabilize either the Jedi Order, the Separatists, or perhaps even both.

"A...sad state the Rogue Jedi's actions have wrought," Armand said conspiratorially. He nodded knowingly, and then saluted. Walking back through the double doors, Armand's subordinates that accompanied him, his most loyal, followed without a word.

Palpatine turned back around in his chair. He was quite aware that Anakin had failed to show up recently at his office. Whether Amidala was a direct influence as a cause, he did not know. However, everything would be going according to plan, as he had forseen, of course.

* * *

The two Jedi's battle with the General had took them all over the battlefield, from lizard back on the planet's freeways to where they stood now, the landing bay.

Earlier on, Anakin managed to slice off one of Grievous' wrists, which started the mad chase in the first place.

"Give up, Grievous. Our skills outmatch your own by far," Anakin taunted lightly, twirling his blade flashily, as all three combatants circled each other.

Grievous was apparently done with talking, as he simply growled before launching himself towards the two. He fought with renewed ferocity, and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were hard pressed to turn the tables. Grievous' three sabers seemed to be stemming from all directions at once, so Anakin and his former Master swung their sabers in various directions, avoiding dismemberment by just a hair.

Somehow, during the chase, Grievous' stomach plating had come just a bit loose. Anakin noticed this and sidestepped the General's wild swing. Once Obi-Wan managed to parry a three bladed overhead slash, Anakin tried something either very risky, or very stupid.

He held his lightsaber in reverse as if about utilize Shien. But rather than attack, he paced backwards and pointed the blazing blade towards Grievous. Holding it like a javelin, he allowed the force to direct him, and threw it like a spear.

Obi-Wan barely had time to react before he saw what looked like Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber sailing towards Grievous' midriff. Not bothering to wonder why Anakin was throwing his lightsaber like it was some vibrospear, Obi-Wan stepped backwards and focused instead on not being hit by said blade.

To Kenobi's surprise, the blade collided with the edge of a slightly loose plate on General Grievous' form, further distorting it, and exposing a sack filled with...

_Is that Grievous'_ stomach? Kenobi thought with distaste.

"Give up now, Grievous!" Kenobi encouraged, aiming his lightsaber dangerously. The droid general chose not to respond and pulled out a hold-out blaster from Force knows where. Obi-Wan was ready to deflect, but to his surprise, Grievous shot at Anakin first, hitting his prosthetic hand, then at Obi-Wan. His lightsaber flew out of his grip, and the General came upon him, grabbing his neck before throwing him overhead. He threw his gun down as he started to advance on the Jedi Master.

Kenobi tried his best to not fall over the cliff that he was speeding towards. The Force told him however, that he would not be dying today. Trusting in the Living Force and his instincts, Obi-Wan shot his arms out and positioned his legs in such a way that he would still be hanging on to the cliff.

Grievous however, had other plans and raised his massive foot, ready to crush Obi-Wan's already white-knuckled hands.

"Grievous!" Anakin yelled, not breaking his running stride while calling his lightsaber to him. The droid's self preservation instinct that was inherent in all living creatures kicked in. He turned to see what the commotion was about.

Kenobi used the chance to call the blaster to his hand. Not wasting any time, he popped off a blaster shot, making sure it wasn't set on stun.

As a result, Grievous effectively combusted from the inside out, only able to release a restrained, yet obviously pained growl, before the flames shot out of the eye sockets of the mask too.

He was dead before his body hit the floor.

Anakin stopped at the edge of the platform, regarding the Separatist General's carcass.

"That works too."

"Anakin! If you don't mind, we can admire my artwork once I'm not victim of vertigo!"

"Sorry," Anakin said, pulling him up with his flesh hand. Obi-Wan took a few calming breaths to slow down his heart rate as he sat on the ground. He rose slowly, and shook his head at the sad sight of Grievous' body.

"So uncivilized," he reflected, tossing the blaster that he didn't realize he was still gripping until just then. Wordlessly, Anakin handed him his lightsaber that Grievous had managed to knock out of his hand. Suddenly, Anakin seemed deathly serious.

"Obi-Wan. We need to get to Kamino."

Kenobi suddenly looked concerned over Anakin's dark expression.

"I can't explain it until we're in hyperspace. Please, we have to get going."

"It has something to do with the Clones, doesn't it?"

Anakin looked down at the ground momentarily, looking guilty over something Obi-Wan couldn't identify. He clapped a hand on the Chosen One's shoulder and nodded.

"You can explain once we're in Hyperspace."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Doop-dee-doop. First Author Note. Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. And I mean everyone. This story will be getting slightly excited soon.

CHAPTER 7

PREVENTATIVE MEASURES

"Order 66?" Obi-Wan Kenobi repeated Anakin's statement as though testing the sound of it. "Palpatine is very much a Sith Lord then," Kenobi stated. "This whole war...It was all elaborate layers upon layers of planning, to destroy the Jedi Order."

"Yes. The Kaminoans may have had a contingency order for their clones, in case of something like this. They have to," Anakin declared. They would be dropping out of hyperspace in 5 standard minutes. R2 beeped a string of diagnostics, keeping Anakin informed of the ship's condition.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began over the comlink. Skywalker did not immediately respond.

"I saw it all happen," he said cryptically. He was thankful that Obi-Wan did not push the matter.

"How long do we have before the Chancellor gives the order?"

"Not too long. I had seen that the massacre began shortly after you defeated Grievous."

"I should count myself fortunate to have you on our side, Anakin," Obi-Wan appraised. He would never know how much that statement would sting. He performed the pre-realspace check, massaging his face, trying to ease the tension he felt through his whole body. He could never tell Obi-Wan that the only reason he wasn't doing Palpatine's bidding right now was because he saw what happens and how he fails to protect his wife from death. The Dark Side did not work, so what else was there to turn to?

"Thank you...Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, so as not to worry his former master with a lack of an answer.

R2's beeps sounded over the silence that had resumed.

"Obi-Wan, we'll be out of hyperspace in thirty seconds. Kamino inbound."

* * *

"Senator Amidala. What brings you here again so soon? Senatorial reports aren't due for another two days," Palpatine said kindly.

Padme exhaled through her nose. She wondered if he sometimes believed his masquerade as a kind old Chancellor, 'reluctantly' receiving dictatorial powers.

"Where is Anakin headed?" she demanded straight to the point.

"Why, I wouldn't know," Palpatine said in mock innocence. "I do not know what Jedi do in their free time."

Padme sat in the visitor's chair across from Palpatine. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she looked at the Chancellor directly.

"I'm not going to ask again. It wouldn't do well for your glorious plans if he winds up dead somewhere," she retorted sarcastically.

"Ah, but I do not know. I can only advise that you keep him away from the Jedi," Palpatine replied with a slight shrug.

"Something we can agree on."

"But you do not understand. The Jedi are going to try something soon. And I fear it will be a move against Skywalker himself."

Paplatine grabbed a small datapad that rested at the side of the table, which he slid towards the Senator. She regarded him warily, before reaching to take it.

"Do not worry, it is not rigged with an explosive," Palpatine commented lightly with a tight grin. Padme gave him a dark look before skimming over the text.

"How do I know this isn't some plot of yours?"

"You don't. But really, why would I bother to fabricate such a story, when I am going to take care of the Order anyway?" Palpatine reasoned. Padme frowned in thought.

Too easy, Palpatine thought. Padme would believe anything about her husband being in danger. And adding Jedi to the equation was common sense really. He gauged her reaction carefully before pressing onward.

"The intelligence Bureau claims that these Jedi have defected recently. Well known Jedi actually, such as Rahm Kota, for starters. And Kento Marek, among others."

Padme had heard of these names. Suffice it to say, many of them were known to have Gray Jedi tendencies.

"I appreciate the information," the young sith said neutrally, and turned to leave.

Once Padme left the room, Palpatine turned his chair to regard the horizon of cities that rested on the other side of the window.

Padme was secretive, Palpatine had to admit. Perhaps more so than himself. Besides the obvious fact that she had killed her master, and that she was former queen of Naboo, she was still an anomaly. He was her advisor for a time before he had even become a Senator, but then, he still did not know much about her. All he knew was that she was the slightest bit obsessive when it came to her pursuing her goals, and he would be sure to exploit that weakness.

* * *

The Kaminoan cloning facility looked just as pristine as it did when Obi-Wan had first visited the place. As they walked into the main entrance, Obi-Wan stopped Anakin from rushing into the building.

"Anakin. Remember to _really _mind your manners here. This race prides themselves on high standing and etiquette. If anything, allow me to do the talking. I know how much you are not a fan of the aristocratic type."

"But, Obi-Wan. We have to hurry. Where's the Administration building?"

"Ah-Ah. We must draw upon our training, Anakin. Trust in the living Force. We will get there in time. Crassness on our part will only slow us down here."

Anakin exhaled forcefully, tapping the side of his leg impatiently.

Just as he was about to suggest sneaking around to the back, A _very _tall humanoid alien approached them.

"Welcome back to Kamino, Master Jedi Kenobi," the tall alien greeted with a slight nod. Anakin was told by Obi-Wan that they were tall, but he didn't know he meant that tall.

Tuan-We then turned her impressive gaze upon Skywalker.

"And Knight Skywalker. We have heard much of your exploits during these...Clone Wars," she said with an almost imperceptible nod.

"It is an honor to meet you," Anakin replied courteously.

"What returns you to this facility?" Tuan-We asked Obi-Wan.

"As of today, the Republic's survival depends upon if you are able to help us," Kenobi informed. Tuan-We began to walk through the hall towards the administration center. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed, and Kenobi continued to explain.

"The clones commissioned by Master Sifo-Dyas have been taught a specific executive military order. We wish to know if these soldiers have a master order that only the Kaminoans have knowledge of."

"And why would you expect us to have such a code?"

Kenobi shared a glance with Anakin.

"Are you familiar with the Sith Lords of the Dark Side of the Force?"

"Of course."

"Palpatine is a Sith Lord," Anakin added. "The soldiers have an executive order within memory. Order 66," he said slowly.

Tuan-We exuded a small degree of surprise in the Force.

"What does this order consist of?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, and exhaled through his nose.

"The destruction of the Jedi. Indiscriminate," Obi-Wan said with lidded eyes. "Even the younglings."

"That is unfortunate," Tuan-We admitted. The three of them were nearing the Administration office, and Anakin wondered why she sounded so uncaring. Not that Anakin felt as though he could speak up about it. His own actions that hadn't technically happened were still fresh in his mind.

"Please wait here. Administrator Lama-Su will see you shortly."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

ON KAMINO

Anakin stood next to the transparent patio-like window, as Administrator Lama-Su and Obi-Wan Kenobi discussed the situation with the clone programming. He was only paying half-attention as he knew Obi-Wan could handle it. His only purpose was to get them to Kamino before thee order was carried out. Which would be between now and tomorrow evening.

He looked through the window, idly thinking of how this planet was an extreme opposite to his own homeworld. Rain was pouring everywhere, and he remembered when he both revered and hated the sight of so much water in the Jedi Temple. It gave him good memories to remember the first time he'd seen a swimming pool.

Speaking of rain, something looked like it was landing onto the platform, and it was definitely no droplet of water. A ship.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Lama-Su nodded respectfully and Obi-Wan nodded before continuing their discussion.

Anakin traversed the halls, again passing the surrounding hub, view-able only from his side. Everywhere, there were clones of Jango Fett, practicing in flight simulations, eating, and anything related to becoming the finest soldier Kamino could offer to the Republic.

For the first time, the thought of it made him sick, the extent Palpatine had went. These plans were decades in the making. Focusing again on why he was here, he sped up to a jog to the main entrance. Staying behind the door, opposite the pouring rain, he studied the ship, and reached out with the Force. Anakin frowned when he found that the signature was familiar.

"Padme? What are you doing here?" Anakin whispered, allowing the doors to slide apart so that he could make his way to the ship.

The starfighter was of a make he hadn't seen before, but the pilot was very much familiar. Rather than a canopy like a Jedi Starfighter, a door opened on the side, conveniently allowing protection from the pouring rain as the pilot walked out. Anakin greeted her at the ship's entrance.

"Anakin! I'm in time!" his wife exclaimed, pulling him into an embrace.

"In time for what?" Anakin queried, after they broke the hug. As if in realization, he added, "Let's get inside."

Once inside, they remained at the interior main entrance that Anakin was waiting in just moments before.

"How did you know we were here?" he questioned. Neither he nor Obi-Wan had put anything into Coruscant's report except that they made contact with Grievous and defeated him. In effect, both the Republic and the Jedi Order would still believe they were on Utapau.

"The Chancellor told me terrible things," Padme said. Anakin's suspicion of how Padme had gotten here left his mind immediately.

"What things?" Anakin answered. He did his best not to show anger. If Palpatine threatened her...

"He told me that you were attacked by Rogue Jedi!"

"What?" Anakin asked, incredulous. Why in the world would the Chancellor say that?

"Anakin, come back to Coruscant with me," She pleaded, cupping the side of his face in her hand. Anakin exhaled softly. No matter what happened, Padme was always his anchor. He relaxed almost immediately.

"I can't. Not yet, love. We're trying to prevent something terrible from happening. I don't know how much I can reveal, but...I don't trust the Chancellor," he admitted hesitantly. Anakin didn't notice the expression on Padme's face that only lasted half a second.

"But enough of me, how is our baby?" Anakin asked with a grin. The force sensitivity was coming off of Padme in eddies and waves. The child would definitely be strong in the Force. That thought itself solidified the resolve that he was doing the right thing-

"What baby?"

Anakin's grin fell almost immediately. There was no child? That didn't even sound right.

"Ani, we only did it once, I just didn't get pregnant that one time," Padme explained. She looked worried, and Anakin thought that his question was very off-color.

"Uh, nothing. I must have gotten it confused with a vision I had," Anakin half-lied. If Padme wouldn't die in child-birth, how could he possibly lose his wife at all now? Anakin chuckled momentarily. There was still a chance to have a normal life with her. All he would have to do now is oust Chancellor Palpatine from office, and that would be that.

But something still didn't sit well with him...Padme didn't seem to notice at all. He reached out with the force again to be sure.

Right now probably wasn't a good time to bring it up. If there was no child yet, where was the force signature coming from? And it was considerably powerful.

"Ani, let's go home."

Anakin decided he would ask about it later. He didn't even know how to ask right now.

"I can't. I need to wait for Obi-Wan."

"Please," she pleaded. "It's dangerous to be around them."

_Why would she say that_, he thought numbly, not registering the meaning of her words.

"Angel, relax," he soothed. "There's no danger here," he assured. But Padme wouldn't have it.

"Ani, listen! The Jedi are dangerous. Leave this place with me. We need to confront the Chancellor. Together."

Anakin looked at her strangely. Why was she saying all this? In hindsight, she sounded like how he felt before he was transported into the past by the Dark Woman.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No, no, no," Anakin said slowly. "You can't be," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He stepped back a few paces.

"This is what she meant," Anakin said in sudden realization. Padme closed the distance between them and grasped his arm.

"Ani, we need to go," she suggested, sounding more firm.

"You're a Sith," he said neutrally, not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth. Padme seemed to change right before his eyes. She no longer looked as innocent as he always saw her.

"That doesn't matter," she retorted, looking away for a second. "Let's leave this place, and stop the Chancellor," she continued.

"Padme, I..." Anakin hesitated. That being he met on that planet. She was cruel, more so than even Palpatine. How could she just change things like this?

"Padme, don't do this," he urged, resting his hands on either of her shoulders. "If we kill him now, I could never forgive myself. Padme, you'll lose yourself in the process," he tried to explain. Padme exhaled tiredly at his speech, avoiding eye contact. Anakin felt like Obi-Wan. In that vision he had, was she acting like he did when Obi-Wan tried to reason with him?

"I don't want to see you fall like that!"

"That's just it, Ani. I'm doing this to save _you._"

"What?" Anakin replied dumbly. Now his journey wasn't making _any _sense at all. He thought that everything would be the same, and would change because of his actions, but he had no hand in Padme being both force-sensitive, and a Sith.

_Save _him_?_

"Padme! I'm not in _any _danger! We can take the Chancellor! But not in the Sith way! Don't let your emotions get the best of you-"

"Like _you _failed to do?" she shot back.

Anakin looked down, blinking back the rain that was beginning to collect on his face. She was right. He's had trouble centering his emotions ever since he first came to Coruscant.

"Angel, please. I've seen, _lived _what happens, when one goes to the Dark Side. In trying to help others, you destroy the very person you tried to protect," he pressed. It wasn't working. He wasn't convincing her.

"Either you're going to help me," she said with a shaky breath, "Or you're turning against me."

_Only a Sith deals in absolutes._ He heard Obi-Wan Kenobi say, but did not remember him saying.

"Padme, don't give me an ultimatum," he pleaded, caressing the side of her face with his hand. This was all wrong. He was sent to the past through the Dark Side's power, could he have expected anything positive to come of it?

"I'm going to save you, Anakin. No Jedi philosophy is going to help you," she declared, shoving Anakin away from him. She pivoted to return to her ship, but Anakin grabbed arm.

"I'm not going to let you destroy yourself," Anakin said determinedly. Padme turned her head and she gave him a dark look. A face that Anakin felt he should never have to see her using.

"Let go of me," she ordered.

"No," Anakin said.

"The longer Palpatine lives, the more dangerous he becomes," Padme ground out, attempting to break free of his grip, but Anakin wouldn't let go.

"Padme, the war is over! We've found a way to stop Palpatine's plans!"

"I'm not going to ask you to let go a second time."

Anakin couldn't believe this. His explanations were sailing right over her head. Then to his shock and dismay, Padme procured a lightsaber with her free hand.

_A red lightsaber_, Anakin thought numbly, the crimson blade activating in front of him.

"Now let go of me."

"Anakin, we-" Obi-Wan's timely intervention had him at the entrance to the administrative building, seeing Anakin standing in front of someone with a red lightsaber.

"Another Sith?" Obi-Wan asked himself. Anakin seemed to be standing dangerously close to whoever it was with the red saber. Obi-Wan could tell they were talking, but he couldn't hear what was being said over the pouring rain.

"It's either him and his Order," Padme said, pointing her blade at Obi-Wan in the distance, "Or me."

Anakin was glad that the water from the rain was mixing with the tears that were forming under his eyes. He didn't want to admit even to himself that the moment felt heartbreaking.

"I can't let you do this Padme," he said sadly. Padme regarded him for a second before turning to her ship.

"You'll thank me later," she said as she started to walk towards her transport.

Then Anakin activated his lightsaber. Padme halted suddenly, her blade still activated.

"So then you are betraying me," Padme stated, with her back still turned.

"All i'm asking is that we just wait one more day."

"That's a day too long," Padme shouted before leaping into the air towards Anakin.

Anakin was frozen from the fact that _Padme_ just jumped 5 feet into air with a lightsaber in her hand. Only through the Force did he manage to bring his blade up to a block.

_This can't be happening_, Anakin thought, readying his Saber against Padme's own.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

PRINCIPLES

Anakin brought his blade up to a position the variant of his style that he rarely used.

Djem-So.

There was no way in Sith hell that he was going to even try to injure her.

He knew this.

Obi-Wan didn't, however.

As soon as the red blade had erupted from Padme's saber hilt, Kenobi came to Anakin's aid. Anakin was however relieved that his former master was a practitioner of Soresu. At least he wouldn't be actively attempting to injure her. Padme's hood was still drawn up, so to Obi-Wan, her identity and gender would be unidentifiable to him.

Padme raised her saber, blade held vertical with both hands on the hilt.

"Crap," Anakin muttered. She was a master of Ataru. Out of all the forms-

Anakin quickly brought his blade up to block her surprisingly impressive overhead slash, keeping on the defensive. His wife then swung at Obi-Wan while executing a front flip, landing on her feet behind the both of them.

"Do you...know this person?" Kenobi asked his former padawan. He held his blade cautiously in his defensive style, still gauging his strange opponent's movements.

Anakin did not have the chance to respond immediately. The Sith Lord rushed in with a twirl of the blade, clashing with the other two sabers almost effortlessly. Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin seemed more reluctant than usual, not on the aggressive as he usually, well, always is when dueling.

"Sith! Stand down! You've lost this battle as well as the war!" Kenobi reasoned, blocking and parrying any slashes that came his way. The opponent didn't respond in words, but shot out a hand, knocking him off guard. Anakin attempted to cover him, but Padme sidestepped his attempt to attack her with his lightsaber hilt, and she threw her lightsaber at Obi-Wan.

Breathing deeply, Anakin willed the saber to go off-course. The blade missed it's target and returned to the Sith's hand.

Padme paced back and forth, idly twirling her blade in her hand.

Anakin couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Padme! Just...just stop! There's no point in attacking the Chancellor at this very moment!" Anakin exhaled forcefully, idly registering the rain hitting his face. He ignored the incredulous expression his former master had at that very moment. Anakin raised his head toward the sky for only a moment before returning his focus back to his wife.

"I'm not betraying you Padme. You're going down a path that," Anakin hesitated. What right did he have to say any of this? He shut off his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt.

"I'm not betraying you Padme," he said, spreading his arms out in a gesture of surrender. "Just come with us. You don't have to do everything yourself. I can't explain it, but I know what happens when someone gives themselves to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan shut off his own lightsaber. He knew a delicate situation when he saw it, and if what he suspected about Anakin and Padme was true, then this was something only Anakin could sort out.

Skywalker glanced gratefully at Obi-Wan. The only proof that Padme was considering his words was the steady rise and fall of her shoulders.

Anakin took a chance and walked towards her cautiously. Obi-Wan was apprehensive, but Padme hadn't raised her blade.

"Let's do this the right way. And then we can form our own family," he pleaded. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he pulled her into a kiss and she didn't resist.

"Well, I guess it's not a suspicion anymore," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

* * *

Anakin had asked R2 to fly his Jedi Starfighter back to Coruscant. He would accompany his wife in the transport she had arrived in, while Obi-Wan followed in his own Starfighter.

Currently, Anakin was pacing the small hallway that Padme's larger Starfighter afforded, while his wife sat at the cockpit, looking through the viewport window. The ship was currently in Hyperspace, and Anakin was thinking of this whole ordeal; the time travel, the mysterious woman, the maw, the gravity wells, his wife being a sith...all of it.

What didn't surprise him was that he wasn't the slightest bit disappointed. After all, he _was _a sith lord before this whole ordeal. And because of the circumstances, this was out of his and Padme's control. A laugh almost escaped from his throat.

Padme. A Sith Lord.

Deciding that he should be giving her support, he sat in one of the seats adjacent to her.

"Padme, listen," Anakin began. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. _Fair enough, _Anakin mused.

"I don't care that you're a...Sith Lord," Anakin assured, still hesitating at saying 'Padme' and 'Sith' in the same sentence in such a manner. "When I said that I lived through being a Sith Lord, it was I said. It felt more than a vision. I was living through an...alternate reality of sorts," he explained, gesticulating with his hands to get his point across. Anakin only saw her jaw clench for whatever reason.

He was going about this the wrong way.

"What happened in your dream?" Anakin ventured.

"Master Kenobi strikes you down. And you..." Padme hesitated and took another breath. "You become more machine than man."

"Just like the vision I saw," Anakin muttered.

"What?"

"Padme. The visions, I understand them now. In some cases, visions come to pass because we try to stop them. What i'm saying is...Obi-Wan is a good man. He would only strike me down because I would to fall to evil. Stopping a dark outcome by embracing the Dark will only cause it to happen."

He could hear Padme's shaky breath, and she leaned her head back on the seats head rest, on the verge of tears.

"It was so real, Ani. I-," Padme's breath was ragged with sorrow, anger, guilt. Anakin didn't push it. He rested her head onto his shoulder, but asked just one line of questions.

"Did Palpatine say anything to you?"

"Yes," his wife answered.

Anakin hesitated, but decided to tell her. It wasa probably his best way to convince her.

"In my experience through the force. When I told you it was more than a just a vision?"

Padme nodded her head. This encouraged him to continue.

"You weren't force sensitive in this experience. I had dreams, visions...That you would die in childbirth." Anakin could feel impressions of suprise in her force signature, but she didn't show it physically.

"Chancellor Palpatine told me that the Dark Side of the Force had the power to keep a loved one from dying," he continued. Padme lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"That's what he told me."

Anakin nodded in understanding. "I pledged my allegiance to him. By his orders, I killed all the Jedi in the Temple," Anakin said, but as he continued, his voice began to falter.

"Even the Younglings."

Though Padme was a Sith, Anakin could feel from her presence. She didn't have the heart to kill a child.

"Sometimes, I think to myself...How can the Dark Side possibly save a life, when thousands were easily massacred right beforehand?" Anakin looked at the viewport at the now receding star-lines.

"It was too much, Padme. I'm trying to save you and a child, and I just destroyed thousands of lives, ad you know what he tells me before I invaded the Temple?"

Padme didn't respond, but she didn't have to. She had the feeling it was a rhetorical question.

"He says, 'To cheat death is a power only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret'," he said, remembering the words clearly.

"He doesn't even know, Padme. Only his Master knew, and he's dead. He'd been playing me from the beginning. How does destroying a whole order, and murdering members...killing _children_," Anakin continued. He stood up and paced the interior of the ship.

"Children, Padme! How does that give me the ability to stave off death, when i'm the one dealing it all to everyone!" he was on the verge of shouting. He calmed himself, and let his sorrow not dictate his actions.

"Padme, you have to help me," he said returning to his seat. "Help me arrest the Chancellor, to bring him to justice."

Padme watched him the whole time as he let out the secret he'd been holding. She was still unsure, but...who was more trustworthy, another Sith, or her husband? She was well aware of the fact that treachery was the way of the Sith. Anakin's...vision, or experience, or whatever it was; it was too detailed too be his creative imagination.

And he was the Chosen One after all.

* * *

Yoda was a master of the force, experienced in both the principles of the Living Force, and the Unifying Force. Visions was a concept that many a Jedi had come to him for help and guidance. What he did not expect was the news of the Chancellor being, in effect, the Sith Lord that the Jedi Order had been looking for all these years.

Currently, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker sat before him in his quarters within the Temple. The window's blinds were drawn in such a way, that light from the outside entered without feeling overwhelming and irritating the eyes of any of the occupants.

"Hmm...Clouded, indeed, the light side has become. Have incriminating proof, do you?" the Grandmaster asked, pointing his Gimer stick at the two.

"Yes, master. This file contains two orders," Anakin began, handing Yoda a datapad that contained the said information.

"The first one, Order 66, is the catalyst to the Chancellor's master plan. All clones are ordered to, without question, execute all Jedi. That would include even the Younglings," he said with practiced control. Yoda exhaled sadly, his ears drooping just so.

"Not even our culture, he would allow to survive," the diminutive Jedi stated with a sad shake of his head. His aged eyes squinted in thought.

"Another order, you mentioned, young Skywalker?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. This is a master order. Only the administrator of the Tipoca City Cloning Facility knows of it's existence. Order 33e. All previous orders issued are considered null and void. Until further instruction by the Kaminoan Government."

"It would seem that Palpatine would have brought Kamino under his heel to prevent such an order from being given shortly after reforming the Republic into his image."

"An Empire," Anakin concured, nodding in response to Obi-Wan's evaluation.

"Master Yoda, I know where the Seperatist Council is. They would have incriminating evidence of Chancellor Palpatine's identity as a Sith Lord. Voice recognition technology could confirm that," Anakin offered.

"Then go, you must. Bring them into custody, you will."

"Yes master," Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison.

"It will also be beneficial to have a Republic representative accompanying us, besides a military detail," Kenobi suggested once they exited Yoda's quarters.

"Perhaps, Padme?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm not sure, Anakin," he admitted. "I don't doubt your trust to one another," he assured in response to Anakin's increduslous expression. "But treachery is the way of the Sith. Even if it's committed with good intent," he warned, crossing his arms as they continued on their way to the Temple entrance.

"You still don't trust her?" Anakin voiced, feeling a bit peeved.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan stopped and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not sure if keeping her identity secret to the order was the right choice," Obi-Wan said.

"But, Obi-Wan, they'd kill her!"

"Which is why I haven't said anything! Anakin, you must understand. I still have reservations."

"But why, Master?" Anakin asked desperately.

"She's not simply a fallen Jedi or someone who is trained in the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan tried to reason. He glanced sideways to make sure no one was watching.

"The Sith are trained a specific way, Anakin. While the Jedi are meant to remove the self, Sith exalt the self-"

Anakin raised an urgent hand. "She's my wife! There's good in her," Skywalker defended. "She _is _good! She's not evil!"

Obi-Wan sighed, knowing he couldn't convince him otherwise.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. A sith is a sith. For both our sake, and the Jedi Order and Republic, I hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There's a light _implying_ of you know, getting busy. So if you don't like implications...Just letting you know.

CHAPTER 10

QUIET BEFORE THE STORM

Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan sat inside the Republic Flagship's bridge. To avoid suspicion and the special attention of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate, A company of Clone Troopers and Pilots were also assigned to duty on said ship as it made it's 'Tour of Duty' in an outer-rim route.

Anakin paced next to the viewport windows, overlooking the expanse of stars, distant planetary bodies and blackness.

"Anakin. Relax. Once the Separatist Council is taken into custody, Palpatine's identity exposed," Obi-Wan began, watching as Anakin continued to pace. "Everything will work out fine."

"I know...it's just..." Anakin exhaled, not continuing his line of conversation. The Separatist Council or Palpatine wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that he didn't _belong _here. His wife wasn't supposed to be force-sensitive. It didn't bother him much, but...was this the same Padme? He didn't know. And maybe he didn't want to know. She seemed to have the same core personality. She still loved him, and he to her. But he just couldn't help thinking about it. She wasn't the same. The exact same that he'd known to grow to love. That didn't make him love her any less, but it would take much thinking for him to come to terms with it.

Unless he could confront that woman again, and have her make things the way they were. Before he attacked Mace Windu. Heck, if he had the heart, he wished he could go farther back enough to save his mother.

But that line of thought would get him no where. That strange lady _was _the Dark Side. From what he could tell, nothing went the way you expected.

"Anakin?"

Anakin jerked his head to face his former master.

"I'm sorry, Master. I've had a lot on my mind," Anakin admitted, stopping his pacing to look again at the expanse of space. The stars were scattered much like his thoughts right now...

"It's all right, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. He crossed his arms and sighed. He scratched his beard absent minded in action, before looking out the viewport window himself. Anakin recalled the conversation at the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan still didn't completely trust Padme, as tactful as his response was. He knew that to be the case. Anakin knew his reasoning wasn't unfounded, but she was his wife. Marriage was more important than clashing philosophy, right?

Obi-Wan didn't seem to think so. Anakin thought with a slight smile of the quite ridiculous situation.

_I, Anakin, Jedi Knight, am married to a Sith Lord._ With that thought in mind, it actually helped to relax him. Everything would work out okay, Sith Lord or no, this was the same Padme. She just happens to be Force-Sensitive.

"Master," Anakin said slowly. Obi-Wan had told him to call him Obi-Wan ever since he was knighted, but it was a title he was used to calling him. "When we return to Coruscant, would you help me face the Chancellor?"

"You believe you are ready to face the Chancellor yourself?" Obi-Wan asked with an amused smile and lifted eyebrow.

Anakin regarded Obi-Wan with a frown but it broke into a smile of his own upon seeing his cheerful expression. "Now you're just teasing."

"Oh, i'm not teasing, young one. I do have faith in you. You've grown exponentially these past few weeks."

_Well, I had to learn it the hard way._

"I believe you're ready," his former master declared with a deciding nod. Anakin nodded appreciatively.

"I sincerely appreciate that," Skywalker responded truthfully.

"And besides, can't say no to a little help, right?" his former Master added, gesturing his head towards the dozens of Jedi that joined them on this journey. Anakin gazed at all of the Jedi present. He hadn't seen something close to this since the Battle of Geonosis. It was truly something humbling about seeing all of them in one place. He felt a tinge of regret at his earlier actions before being transported back to undo his mistakes, but he let those feelings of regret go. This was his chance to end the war the _right _way.

"Yeah," Anakin said nostalgically. "Can't say no to help."

* * *

"We are receiving an incoming transmission. It is a foreign signal."

Nute Gunray frowned from his seat. No one knew of this transmission's signal except Lord Sidious. Of course, being in-system allowed for automatic pick up from a guest that Lord Sidious said would be arriving weeks into the future...

"Then does that mean that Lord Sidious' assistant has been scheduled to arrive sooner than expected?" San Hill queried from across the table.

"I am unsure," Gunray admitted, rubbing his wrinkled chin. "Rute, activate the transmission."

His fellow neimodian assistant nodded, and pressed a button on the side of the machine.

To the Council's surprise, it was Obi-Wan Kenobi that materialized before them.

"This is simply a forewarning. All of you are under arrest in the name of the Republic. Make sure any hidden droids don't have their weapons trained."

"This is preposterous! This is a bluff!" Nute Gunray retorted.

"Ah, but we are on the other side of the door! Don't say I didn't warn you," Kenobi replied before the transmission ended abruptly.

* * *

Everything happened in a blur. The Bunker's door was sliced into, Jedi Masters cut down droid squads that attempted to bar them, and clone troops arrested the Separatist Council.

Kenobi and Skywalker were now standing in front of the transmission device that Kenobi's image was displayed on only minutes before.

"I would have thought that Sidious would cover his tracks and not leave behind transmission history," Obi-Wan stated as he watched Anakin tinker with the transmission device's motherboard.

"Most likely, he did," Anakin deadpanned.

"And you're trying to retrieve what then...?" Obi-Wan said, caught unawares by Anakin's agreement to his statement.

"There would be a second set of history connected to the physical hardware," Padme clarified, to which Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly.

"I'm still not following."

Anakin chuckled as he pulled out the motherboard while still connected to a smaller device within the machine.

"It means that only the history from the Software was deleted. With a little slicing into the hardware's physical memory, such as these diodes," Anakin explained, pointing to metallic stubs on the motherboard. "We can still extract any information collected, deleted or not," he said with a smile, before a smaller scaled holographic transmission activated.

"Hn..." Anakin grunted. "It seems this was the same transmitter used on Utapau."

Anakin allowed the internal device to continue playing. Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan watched the exchange between General Grievous and Sidious. Obi-Wan didn't voice it, but he wondered if Padme knew of Palpatine's Sith identity all along. The thought probably didn't cross Anakin's mind at all.

"Well, this should work. I could tell that was Palpatine," Anakin said, shutting off the device and implanting it back into the transmitter. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Once the Republic Slicers compare it to voice algorithms, i'm sure we will have enough to impeach and arrest him."

"I still don't think it's a good idea to take him alive," Padme suggested neutrally. Anakin shook his head in disagreement.

"I've had enough of killing," Anakin said with a bowed head.

Obi-Wan turned on his heel to walk back towards the ship. "That's very unbecoming language for a Senator," he pointed out of Padme, not trying to hide his reservations about Padme.

Anakin watched as he left, and Padme and Anakin hadn't said anything when they returned to their own shared quarters.

"Obi-Wan still doesn't trust me," Padme said quietly, looking out the window of her and Anakin's room.

"Everything will be fine, Padme," Anakin assured. He closed the distance between them and circled his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Obi-Wan's always been a Jedi. He doesn't know you like I do."

Padme smiled and pulled Anakin in for a kiss. "Come to bed with me," Padme said, kissing him again. Anakin smiled.

"Tired already?"

"I had something else in mind," she challenged, caressing the side of his face with her hand. Anakin laughed lightly, allowing Padme to pull him onto their bed.

* * *

By the time the Republic Flagship returned to Coruscant Orbit, it was already night. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Saesse Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto strode into the office of the Supreme Chancellor.

Strangely, all was quiet. Everyone present was sure that Palpatine knew of their presence. It was a tense few moments before Palpatine's chair slowly swiveled around, revealing the Sith Lord himself.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected," he commented kindly, as though unaware of the position he found himself in.

The tension was palpable, but Master Windu had no such reservations and wasted no time speaking up.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor," he stated, activating his lightsaber. There was a collection of _snap-hisses_, as several blades of green and blue materialized in a row.

Palpatine seemed to look right at Anakin, and the young knight stubbornly refused to avert his gaze. Palpatine returned his stare at Windu.

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine challenged. Just before speaking, Palpatine pressed a recording button under his table. This would have to look good for the public when he finally rids himself of these Jedi zealots.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Windu retorted skillfully.

"I _am _the Senate," Palpatine shot back forcefully, subtly drawing upon the Dark Side of the Force. They could not yet feel him doing so, but they felt something hidden. Like sensing a shift in the wind, but not yet feeling it.

Anakin wished Padme were with him, but Obi-Wan pointed out that it would cause all kinds of confusion, among the Jedi Order and the Senate for Padme to be revealed to be Force-sensitive and in the midst of what could turn out to be a violent conflict inside of an office building. Swallowing nervously, Anakin tightened his grip on his lightsaber and then relaxed. There would be no help in being high-strung.

"It's treason then," Palpatine said calmly as he finally stood up. A hilt flicked into his hand from what seemed to have appeared from within his sleeve. In no time at all, a crimson blade extended from the lightsaber hilt, and with an inhuman battle cry, he leaped straight towards the large group of Jedi with reckless abandon.

It was not understood how, but Agen Kolar, the Jedi Master known for his excellent swordsmanship, was the first to go down. He hadn't even the chance to raise his blade in defense. Saesse Tiin did his best, but could not hold out as Palpatine weaved and parried through lightsabers that seemed to be coming out of every direction at once.

Anakin remembered this night, except that Windu was the only one present. Even with all of this backup, Anakin thought, Palpatine proved to be even deadlier than what he first thought.

Before he could blink, Kit Fisto was dead.

Now it was Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu that remained against Palpatine.

"I thought you would come to your senses, my boy," Palpatine said to Anakin, still retaining that kindly demeanor, even as he tried to cut down his brother and the Vapaad master that he'd grown to have a grudging respect for.

Anakin knew it would have been best to just not say anything, but he felt he had to get his point across.

"You lied to me!" he said heatedly, parrying a slash meant to disarm the hilt right from his grip.

"I have tried to remove the doctrine that had been ingrained into you," Palpatine said in an oddly calm tone, as he blocked a stab from Master Windu and backstepping. "But you have shown to be too far gone."

Obi-Wan attempted to break through Palpatine's guard, but Palpatine parried it with ease, making his way towards a hallway connected to his office.

"You will never be able to start a family with your beloved Senator," he baited, angering Anakin. Anakin fell for it in spades, leaping across the room and attempting to attack him then and there with all of his force.

"Anakin! Wait!" Mace attempted to get his attention before he jumped. Once Anakin had entered the hallway, Palpatine had used the Force, collapsing the ceiling in the room that Skywalker and the Chancellor had just vacated.

Anakin and Sidious were effectively blocked off from Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"And then, there were two," Palpatine announced, his saber held aggressively in front of him, in a Makashi stance.

Anakin realized his mistake. The hallway was now cordoned off, while he was stuck in the adjacent room with Darth Sidious.

"Tell me, boy. Why have you decided to fight against me. The one who has been looking out for you since the age of nine?"

"You would have had Padme killed," Anakin retorted, raising his blade in the Shien style he was accustomed to. He was not sure how well he would do against a Makashi practitioner, provided his duels with Dooku hadn't gone so smoothly, and that he was now facing Dooku's Master. He let his inhibitions go into the Force and took one deep breath.

"And why shouldn't she die? She will betray you, Anakin."

"That's a lie," Anakin asserted, engaging the Sith Lord with his blue blade, their swords clashing again and again. Although Anakin was able to hold his own, he couldn't increase his advantage against the Chancellor at all.

He was simply too good a swordsman.

"You cannot defeat me Anakin," Palpatine said, as though voicing Anakin's doubts.

"I don't need to. When the Senate sees the evidence, they'll know you are the prime war criminal," Anakin replied, crossing blades with his opponent again. Palpatine utilized spins and deceptive movements, something Anakin was simply not used to. Skywalker struggled to parry the incoming slashes homing in on his neck, then legs, then arms.

"Give up, Palpatine, I don't want to kill you," Anakin declared, sidestepping a horizontal stab. "It's over, just give up," Anakin tried to reason. He couldn't make himself kill Palpatine. As much as he would like to, the Chancellor did help him through many years of uncertainty, as twisted as the Chancellor's motives may have been.

"I thought I taught you better than this. You are still naive," Palpatine said, deactivating his lightsaber.

Anakin exhaled a sigh of relief. Palpatine was giving u-

The lightning hit him dead center in the chest, catching him unawares.

"I have planned tirelessly," Palpatine seethed, slowly amping up the intensity of the Force Lightning. Anakin shouted in pain, writhing uselessly against the assault of energy.

"And I have continued to plan. But I see that you are a lost cause," Palpatine said lightly, before taking a deep breath.

"I feel your pain," he continued, intensifying the assault of energy, with a jerk of his wrist. He ignored the agonized wail from Skywalker.

"It gives me more power!" Palpatine shouted, letting his free hand join the first in his Force Lightning assault.

"You have failed me, Anakin! And now I will murder your wife after I take care of you! And then the Jedi will be branded as traitors!"

Anakin couldn't remember when it happened. He knew that Palpatine threatened to murder his wife. He couldn't allow that to happen. Somehow, he had gotten to his feet, and thrust out his hands. And then the pain subsided just a bit. Papatine's eyes had widened in shock.

Anakin was not only absorbing Palpatine's Force Lightning, but he was priducing Force Lightning of his own. The feedback of energy from both sides caused a clash of Force Power. Neither individual was giving ground, and they were at a stalemate.

What disturbed Palpatine was that Anakin was using only one arm.

Anakin's strain seemed to be disappearing, and he raised his head to look directly at Palpatine. He appeared to be sweating, and exhaustion was apparent on his face and in his expression.

"Yield!" Anakin ordered, slowly rising to stand back up. Palpatine only scowled and released more of his frustration into his attack.

But it wasn't enough. Anakin was squinting in pained concentration, but the excess of energy was beginning to recede back to Palpatine.

"Yield!" Anakin ordered again, desperately. He did not want to kill him, but if Palpatine persisted, he would do it. He would kill him.

"Anakin, you fool! This isn't the end! As long as the Sith exist, we will always want for more power! Treachery is the way of the Sith!" Palpatine shouted. The wind was picking up, and the force of the clash of energy caused the window to give way and explode.

"Then I guess this makes one less Sith," Anakin said loudly enough for his opponent to hear. Thrusting his arm forward, the Force Lightning became uncontrollable, lancing from his hand and overpowering Palpatine's own Lightning. Palpatine was hit full force by the blast, being flung out of the window, much like a frustrated child throws a toy.

Anakin slowly walked to the edge of the window and dropped to his knees.

He did it. Palpatine was dead.

His breathing was heavy and labored, but he knew it was more from heavy fatigue and exhaustion. Padme was on her way to the Judiciary building when the squad of Jedi came to arrest the Chancellor. He hoped she made it in time. He promptly fell on his side, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

The first thing Anakin noticed was a sound. Scrunching his closed eyes, he forced them to open, but was temporarily blinded by intense light. Trying again, but this time, slowly, Anakin saw fuzzy shapes that refined themselves into Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu.

"What?" Anakin said dumbly, causing Obi-Wan to look at him.

"Ah, look who's returned from the dead," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin returned the gesture, and upon seeing Mace Windu, the Vapaad Master nodded gravely in respect. Anakin returned it as best he could from his prone position. Suddenly remembering why he was lying on a mattress, he struggled to sit up, but Obi-Wan forced him to at least stay seated.

"You weren't gravely injured, so it didn't warrant a visit to a medical center," his former master began. Anakin found that as excuse to attempt to stand, but Obi-Wan's firm hand kept him seated again.

"Ah-Ah!" he scolded. "Paramedics did check on you though. You need bedrest for at least a few hours."

"Is he? Is he dead?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Mace Windu spoke up. "His body was found on a nearby ledge below the Senate's story window."

Anakin closed his eyes, hoping to get some closure. "He was dead before he landed," Mace added.

Anakin nodded, rubbing his own face with both hands.

"Then does this mean-?" Anakin ventured, hoping for either Master Windu or Obi-Wan to pick up on his line of thought.

"Sidious is no more, but the shroud of the Dark Side is still as prominent as ever," Mace said cryptically. The Holonet Screen that was on since Anakin woke up suddenly had breaking news. Mace picked up the remote and hit the un-mute button.

_"Last night, only hours ago, an emergency Senate meeting was formed in the wake of astonishing evidence in regards to a horrific revelation of former Chancellor Palpatine, who was found dead just last night,"_ a reporter said. _"What you are about to see may be disturbing to some viewers."_

Seconds later on-screen, the holo-transmission of Darth Sidious' was seen speaking with General Grievous and then the Separatist Council. The three Jedi watching the Holonet monitor could see the quite shocked reactions of the Senators as it played out. Abruptly, the camera returned to the reporter.

_"Republic code specialists and Voice Algorithm mechanics have compared and studied the voice-prints and have found an exact match. Former Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been shown to be manipulating both sides of the war, Republic and Separatist. The captured Separatist Council, thanks to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, along with dozens of others..."_

All three Jedi had tuned out the news broadcast as this point. The three of them were silent, mainly because of Mace's cryptic statement about the Dark Side still fogging the Force.

"What happens now?" Anakin asked to no one particular. He had heard of Mace Windu's shatterpoint talent, but he only knew that it had something to do with Master Windu being able to read the future better than some others.

"Let's keep watching," Obi-Wan suggested, all of them returning their attention to the Monitor.

_"Due to the extreme circumstances, the Senate has unanimously, along with much of the public, granted Chancellor legislator powers to Senator Amidala. Let's focus our cameras on her now, as she is giving her statement at this moment."_

"That's...unexpected," Obi-Wan said idly. He didn't know why, but the Force was giving him a warning of some sort.

"I'll be returning to the Jedi temple. Let me know how things go." Mace then clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "You have definitely earned my trust today, Knight Skywalker," he congratulated, before stepping out.

"We should be going, too. Let's get you to your room, shall we?" Kenobi suggested, and Anakin nodded. With Obi-Wan acting as a crutch, they both shuffled out of the room.

On the Holonet monitor, Supreme Chancellor Amidala was still addressing the large crowd present.

_"And it stands to reason, that Jedi were involved in this catastrophic turn of events. This is why i'm currently calling for the arrest of the Jedi High Council."_

If Anakin and Obi-Wan had been present at this time, they would have been appalled at the sheer amount of applause that had followed.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

EXILED

"Obi-Wan, surely you jest with me," Anakin retorted, not registering the quite ridiculous accusation that his former master was spewing.

"I'm not sure if you're privy to this," Obi-Wan antiphoned sarcastically, "But your wife is a Sith Lord."

Anakin shook his head with a frustrated exhalation of breath. "Not this again, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi had the distinct urge to smack Anakin up the side of his head at that very moment, but chose the diplomatic approach.

"I don't know if you see the gravity of this situation," the Jedi Master commented gravely. "Your wife has just called for the Jedi High Council's arrest as her _first _act as Supreme Chancellor! Just after a tyrant was ousted!"

Anakin raised a open hand. "Are you saying Padme's a tyrant?" Anakin accused with narrowed eyes.

"You're not listening!" Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how to get through to this impetuous youth.

"The Jedi's Autonomy is being threatened, Anakin. Whichever course of action the Jedi take, it will look bad for us."

"I thought we didn't care about what people thought."

"It doesn't hurt to not have enemies everywhere, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted, feeling as though Anakin was argument just for the sake of. He scratched his beard absently, looking out the window from where they were in the Temple.

"Anakin, look outside."

Anakin had his arms crossed, and raised his gaze from the floor to Obi-Wan. With obvious reluctance, Anakin walked from the wall to the opposite side that the window was.

"What the hell..."

Republic Gunships were nearing the Temple, slowly increasing in size to show that they were closing the distance.

"Do you understand now, Anakin? She may be your wife, but she's still a Sith."

Anakin looked downcast, and Obi-Wan softened his expression.

"Look, perhaps you can talk to her," Kenobi suggested. In his opinion, the plan wouldn't work in a million years, but Anakin had to understand. Supreme Chancellor Amidala was a Sith. Simple as that. And the main goal of a Sith was the destruction of the Jedi Order. Only she seemed to be using a political approach to remove much of the Council's power rather than outright destroying it like the late Palpatine had planned.

Anakin nodded, as though convincing himself that talking to her would fix everything. "All right, I'll do that," he declared, sounding more confident than he actually was.

* * *

Anakin made it to the Chancellor's office building without any difficulty. It seems Jedi could still move around freely, but they were under careful watch. Anakin felt uneasy by the simple fact that it was Padme doing all this. He reached the Chancellor's office, making it to the double doors. Flanking each side was a Red Guard. Strangely, they weren't there a few days ago.

To his relief, they didn't try to bar him as he neared the door, but their emotionless visors left him in a state of unease.

He pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

Anakin still found it strange that Padme could sense his presence. She hadn't turned the chair around yet when she said his name. She stood and closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug.

"I appreciate what you did; for ending Palpatine."

_Ending. That sound very...un-politician-like,_ Anakin mused.

"Padme, is it true? You're arresting the Jedi council?" Anakin questioned, getting straight to the point.

"It's the only reasonable course of action, Ani," she said, using her pet name for him again. Anakin sighed in veiled frustration.

"We both know that's not the real reason."

"You wouldn't understand."

Anakin turned to his side and crossed his arms. "You're right, I don't," he said, glancing around as though trying to find his answer hidden in the walls of the room. "This is all the same isn't it? You're trying to destroy the Jedi."

"You've already seen the news broadcast," she replied, more of a statement than a question.

"Padme, please. I'm tired of the political statements," Anakin saidwith a shake of his head. Anakin followed Padme as she returned to her seat. "What's the real reason? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you away from them, Anakin," she said harshly. Anakin was at a loss for words. She wasn't lying.

"Padme," he said softly, kneeling on one knee. "I can just leave the Order," he said with determination. He knew what she was thinking. And he could sympathize. Anakin's status as a Jedi prevented him from often visiting Padme.

"You don't have to bring the High Council into this."

"That's not enough. And you now it. You're the chosen one. They won't stay away from you, unless I do something about it."

"I can handle myself," Anakin retorted hotly. "You're going overboard!" he said, rising to his feet. "Drop the arrest order," he pleaded.

Padme didn't even blink.

"You have 12 hours, Anakin. Either they give themselves up, or the Clones will arrest them," she said professionally, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't believe this," Anakin said incredulously, he gestured his arms outwards at his sides as though giving up on something. "What happened to you? I thought we came to an agreement before we'd gotten planetside!"

"You said you wanted children," she responded with a shrug.

"So that's all that was?"

"You're dismissed. 12 hours."

"You'll end up arresting Obi-Wan too!" Anakin tried to reason with her. He hadn't budged from where he stood.

"That's unfortunate," she said coldly. "He's still one of them."

_What about me, I'm a Jedi too._

"Padme, I'm not going along with this. You're doing it again, making me choose between them or you," he said, pointing at the temple in the distance then at her. "When I shouldn't have to choose at all."

"You're still naive to politics, Ani."

It didn't fly past Anakin that she was talking to him like he was 9 years old again.

"Padme, cut it out," he demanded. "You're not being any different than what you, me, and everyone else tried to stop Palpatine from doing," he said while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Get out."

Anakin hadn't expected such a severe response.

"Padme, listen-"

"Get. Out," Padme repeated angrily, standing up.

Anakin couldn't believe how much she'd changed in a span of 24 hours. Or did she change at all. Anakin slowly turned and walked towards the door, only glancing back once at Padme, who was still standing. He exited the room and tried to rub his face, but his flesh hand was shaking. As he trekked back to his Speeder which time seemed to be slowing down for him, he wondered if Obi-Wan knew this would be the result.

* * *

The High Council chambers was full of discussion, noise, and all around clamor. Anakin had told them the results of his attempts to talk to the Chancellor, omitting the fact that she was a Sith.

"Under the influence, the Senate may yet remain to be," Yoda declared with a loud tap of his Gimer stick.

"As it was with the late Palpatine, how do we know if Chancellor Amidala is influenced by yet another Sith, or if she is one?" Master Windu said objectively. Murmurs were heard all around and Anakin spoke up.

"She. She's not a Sith. She's worried. They don't know much of a difference between Sith and Jedi except the color of our lightsabers," he reasoned. Obi-Wan shook his head in disappointment and sighed sadly.

"He's right," Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. "We are considered extremely secretive," he clarified, to the agreement of some masters.

"And with good reason," Windu retorted respectfully. "We remain autonomous, because we are to serve for the _Republic's Interests_, not serve _under _the government that happens to represent it. We cannot do our duty if we serve under one person, who has charged us with an unfounded arrest."

Anakin didn't say anything to that. He didn't exactly disagree with that last sentiment.

"I say we relocate," Eeth Koth suggested. The clamor in the chamber had risen again, majority of them for the statement.

"Agree, I do," Yoda intoned, his expression grave and calculating.

"Then it is unanimous. We must transfer ourselves and all Jedi to another Temple."

Anakin couldn't believe where this line of thought was going.

"What if the High Council just discusses with her. Surely there can be some sort of compromise?"

Mace Windu sighed quietly.

"That is noble of you, young Skywalker, but the simple fact is that if we compromise, we lose our power as a self-governing body. The only way to retain our autonomy, is a form of exile."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, defeated. Since his battle with Palpatine, the High Council had given him weight in his suggestions and decisions. He appreciated the privileged, but everything would be fine, only if his wife was on the same page as him.

"How about Ossus? It is a planet that is not too far from here. And there is a branch of the Order that we keep in contact with there," a master suggested.

"Hmm. Masters of the Living and Unifying Force, they are. Learn much, we can, from them," Yoda agreed. Windu nodded. The rest of the masters did also.

"Then it is unanimous. We will begin our travel in 3 standard hours."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter isn't too *action-y*, but the next chapter will have much more fighting and what not. I might be doing a time-skip.

CHAPTER 12

A NEW HOPE

Ossus wasn't that bad of a planet, Anakin had decided. It reminded him much of his childhood, with all the simple traditions of the native humans there. The only difference was that there was plant life for miles on end. Much different from all the sand he grew up with as a kid.

However, his appreciation for the planet did not show too well as he sat dejectedly in a large mezzanine within the Ossus Temple. His thoughts still returned to his wife and this _reality _he ended up in. He wish he knew the faintest idea of how to fix everything. He was the Chosen One, yet he didn't have a clue on what to do.

"Anakin, you've been sulking here for the past 9 months," Obi-Wan commented as he came to a stop next to the log bench that Skywalker rested on.

"How can I _not _sulk," Anakin retorted with more force than he had meant, "When my wife hates me?"

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his beard before sitting down next to the young man he considered a brother.

"Anakin, what I said that time ago," Kenobi began, looking off into the distance as Anakin turned his head towards him. "I wasn't entirely clear-headed. I still believe that you can help her."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Anakin questioned curiously, looking to what Obi-Wan was gazing at. Off in the distance, there were several Jedi Padawans practicing levitating small to medium sized rocks.

Anakin often wondered what it would've been like had he been trained at a younger age. Would he not have all the anxieties and insecurities that plagued him often? And Padme was on Coruscant, doing Force knows what...

"There's nothing I can do anyway," Anakin asserted, thinking back on the radical changes that had taken place the last nine months. Coruscant was essentially a police-state. Granted, the citizens of Coruscant didn't seem to have any complaints, but heavy taxes were being forced on trading planets. Muunilist seemed in the clear, seeing how it was called Moneyland. "The Jedi are put in a bad light. We look like brigands running from an arrest warrant."

Obi-Wan watched his expression, considering his words. Yes, Chancellor Amidala was, daresay, even more subtle than Palpatine. Jedi weren't branded criminals, but under the circumstances, well, the public didn't like them very much. He was about to elaborate on his earlier statement when he noticed Anakin's troubled expression.

"Anakin?" He asked worriedly. Anakin seemed to be sensing something...off...the past few days, but he didn't bother him about it. But now, Anakin's intense concentration urged him to ask.

"Padme...she's..." Anakin rubbed his face in distress. "How did I not know this."

"What did you sense," Obi-Wan asked, growing more nervous at Obi-Wan's pensive expression.

"I have twins."

Obi-Wan was about to respond gracefully with a refined answer of "What?" but Kenobi felt a disturbance himself. Not on Coruscant, but here on Ossus.

"This is all my fault," Anakin said suddenly, as he stood up and headed towards the new Ossus Council Room.

"Anakin, what have you sensed? I felt it too, but I can't pinpoint what it is."

"Clone Troopers! After we killed Palpatine and relocated here, I left the datapad at Republica 500," the Knight said with outward calm, although his aura projected his trepidation in waves.

"You left sensitive information in Padme's apartment," Obi-Wan repeated dispassionately. Anakin was grateful that Obi-Wan didn't decide to lecture him, but he had the feeling that neither of them we're particularly in the mood for a lecture, be it giving or receiving the speech.

Before entering the Council Chamber, Anakin had allowed his Force presence to stretch outward in all directions to alert the Council of his coming. He pushed open the doors and the Jedi inside were already standing.

"Felt it, we have. An offensive, the Republic has provoked."

So they were aware. Anakin nodded his agreement.

"They're Clone Troopers and they're heading straight this way for the Temple."

The Council's collective Force presence showed their nervousness, calm, and sense of betrayal all rolled into one package. Thanks to Anakin and Obi-Wan's efforts, they learned of Order 66, but it was different from possibly seeing it enacted.

"Those soldiers aren't here to simply arrest us. I can sense it. They're shooting to kill," Mace Windu commented gravely, simultaneously pulling out a commlink. Without preamble, he ordered all Masters outside to shepherd the Padawans inside.

"The shatterpoint," Master Windu continued, "Is connected to both Chancellor Amidala," he looked directly at Anakin. "And Knight Skywalker. She is aware of this attack," He announced, the last of his statement aimed at everyone in the room.

Anakin looked down in both embarrassment and guilt. Was Padme finally showing her true colors in this universe? He didn't know. He felt he'd tried many times to get her to see reason, but it wasn't working.

"I need to stop her," Anakin declared, sounding more confident than he felt. If what the Force and Master Windu was telling the truth, and the Force never lies, then these Clone Troopers were going to kill everyone.

Master Windu tactfully decided not to push the issue of Amidala's unkown connection with Skywalker, instead he turned so that he could face the other Council Members.

"Under the circumstances, I feel that this altercation is something under the record. We need to defend the Temple, while Knight Skywalker confronts the Chancellor."

There were nods of approval, and Master Yoda, who was still seated, grunted in agreement.

"Surrounding the Chancellor, the Dark Side is. Be wary, you must, Skywalker."

It did not escape Anakin, the irony of such a statement. Not too long ago, he was told to be wary of Palpatine. Anakin only hoped it would not come down to a fight.

* * *

Getting to Coruscant space was simple enough, and oddly, though he shouldn't have found it surprising, the fact that he was Anakin Skywalker gave him almost instant clearance into the atmosphere. Everything went smoothly until he reached the landing platform adjacent to the Chancellor's Office.

He stepped out the cockpit and dropped onto the ground, instructing R2 to stay put.

"Your weapon," A guard standing in front of four others requested harshly. What was baffling was that they had lightsabers clipped to their belts. But they weren't dressed like any Jedi he'd seen. Their uniforms were very militaristic, with a shoulder plate connected to an armored vest, with spartan-like crimson robes underneath and dark red leggings.

They looked like Sith.

Anakin hesitated, considering the dangers of giving up his weapon.

"I think I'll be holding onto this," Anakin said seriously, eliciting a frown from the lead guard. All four of the guards began to reach for their lightsabers and Anakin did the same before the strange force-users relented and returned to their positions. An aide had exited the Administrative building and came to a stop in front of Skywalker.

"The Chancellor is expecting you," the young woman said without preamble. She quickly turned on her heel and Anakin took that as a signal to follow.

Anakin could see the difference between now and nine months earlier. No, the Chancellor Office hadn't changed much, it was outside that was different. He could see many strangely modeled Gunships he'd never seen before, patrolling the airways, intermixed with Coruscanti traffic, and ground patrols, patrolling in four man speeders.

It really was a police-state now. Anakin couldn't understand how the citizens seemed to be unperturbed. But then again, this was the upper-class. They probably wouldn't be effected as heavily as the lower levels, he thought with slight anger.

"You may go in," the aide assured before walking back down the hall. Anakin frowned at the closed doors. He was tired of the way Padme seemed to be ignoring his pleas. How she seemed to be after more power, as subtle as it may be, and he was tired of this whole kriffing universe. He wanted to go back home, but the Force gave no guidance in that respect. At least, not yet.

However, when he opened the doors and saw her sitting there at the desk, he had to struggle to not let just seeing her make his resolve slip. He would have to get his point across now. Lest he lose the will to get his point across at all.

"Padme, why are you attacking the temple? How did you even know where we were?" Anakin demanded, letting his disappointment show through in the Force. He wasn't going to let political protocol throw him out of the room this time. He needed answers.

Padme leaned back in her chair, completely calm. "I don't know why I have to repeat myself, Anakin. It's to protect you," she said evenly, but there was a hint of steel in her voice.

"Padme, will you stop this pretext of trying to protect me!" Anakin retorted hotly. "Ever since Palpatine's died, you've been trying to destroy the Jedi Order! And it can't be because you're trying to protect me!" he added, shaking his head and willing away the distinct urge to pace. "If this was the case, why didn't you have a problem with them as Senator?"

"Have a seat, _Jedi _Skywalker," Padme requested, suddenly using formality.

"I think i'll stand, _Chancellor_," Anakin retorted in kind.

Padme's expression became cold before it passed. "I take it you've sensed the children?"

The mention of the children relaxed him suddenly. "Padme, forget politics. Let's just raise the child together!"

Padme crossed her hands over her lap as she studied the wall. "I can't, Anakin. They're going to grow up in a faulty and weak system if I don't do something."

"The system was fine they way it was, I see it now! It was made weak because Palpatine made it so! All the battles, the losses..." Anakin walked to the table at this point, trying to intercept Padme's gaze. "They were all plotted by him. That's why casualties were so great, either side knew more than we were supposed to!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Padme retorted with a bitter laugh, but there was no mirth in her expression. "That's precisely _why _the Government needs reform, Ani. I'm the only one who can do it."

"You just want more power," Anakin dismissed. "The children have nothing to do with this. You want them to grow up in a dictatorial system. They'll never be able to have a decent childhood," Anakin said, not having the strength to look at Padme as he said this. He could feel the anger coming from her, and he wished he wasn't the cause of it. But it had to be said.

"Don't think for a moment, that you of all people, have the right to judge about power," Padme answered scathingly. Anakin still didn't look at her.

"Look at me," she demanded. He raised his eyes at her after a pause. "I've tried again and again for you to see it my way, but you won't. There's nothing for you here. Your _Jedi _friends are going to be either scattered or dead by the time you return. The Inquisitorius will see to that," she said with a barely suppressed sneer.

Anakin shook his head helplessly. "What the hell happened to you?" Anakin demanded haplessly.

"See to it that you close the door behind you," she dismissed, her chair swiveling to face the window.

Without as much as a goodbye, Anakin ran through the door back outside.

"Halt! Give up your weapon or face lethal force!" The guard from before ordered. Anakin exhaled in frustration. So that was it. Now he was considered an enemy of the State.

The guards, _Inquisitor__s_, Anakin heard Padme say, brandished their crimson lightsabers. Anakin activated his own blue blade, held in front of him in the Djem So style he used often. He doubted he could just take all four of them, as he didn't know how well they fought. Did Padme train them?

The four inquisitors slowly advanced towards him, idly twirling their sabers in an attempt to distract him. Initiating the conflict, Anakin force pushed in their general direction in an attempt to reach his ship. The four were prepared and managed to stay on their feet. Then they all leapt towards him.

Thrusting his blade outward, it clashed with the four other blades in a sower of sparks. He retreated backwards and engaged them all again. While they all attempted to surround him, Anakin did his best to stay outside of the repeatedly forming circle. In this way, he was always engaging one or two, but never all four at the same time.

Two of the fighters he kept avoiding attempted to double up on him from behind, but Anakin managed to arc a swing he had missed against his frontal opponent to behead one of the rear attackers. While the body fell with a final death sigh from the exposed trachea, the other three opponents hadn't let up for a second. With another sweep, he cut across the chest of another inquisitor, killing him before he dropped. The two inquisitors in front of him, to their credit, did not hesitate or back down.

The two Sith glanced at each other before quickly advancing on Skywalker. Using the strength of his mechanical arm, he manged to block each lunge and slash with ease, even pushing them backwards in quick retaliation. As the lightsabers coming toward him increased in speed and ferocity, it was beginning to become impossible to simply move his blade in every direction needed.

Thinking quickly, he pulled his arm backwards, just as an upward slash avoided separating his mechanical arm but instead hit the blade hard enough to knock the hilt from his hand. They both went for the killing stroke...

But then they were wrenched into the air by a grip on their necks. Anakin looked tired and almost guilty at the technique he was employing. While they struggled to break free, one of them was reaching for a spare light-shoto clipped to his belt. Without hesitation, the pinching gesture that Anakin had both his hands hands in, balled into fists.

The two inquisitors crumpled to the ground, dead. Anakin took one shaky breath before running for his starfighter. He wasn't going back to Ossus just yet. He needed to get his children. As the canopy descended over him and the fighter took off, he hadn't noticed Padme at the window stories above, having watched the whole exchange.

* * *

Anakin's mind was a jumble of thoughts as he rushed into Padme's 500 Republica apartment. Reaching out with his mind, he could feel the childrens' presence in an adjacent bedroom.

Feeling guilt at what he was about to do, he knew it was the only way. He couldn't allow his children to be raised as Sith.

The first one he came across was the boy. _His name must be Luke_, Anakin figured. It was the name that he and Padme had agreed upon, and the Force was telling him it was so.

Slowly kneeling one leg, almost reverently, he stroked a thumb across the side of Luke's newborn face.

"My son," Anakin said, as though he couldn't quite believe the words that came out of his mouth. Studying him for a second, Skywalker seemed to remember where he was and quickly but gently picked him up. He was about to reach for Leia also, but he had the distinct feeling that she would be safer here. It also didn't seem like a good idea to take the both of them. He was trying to protect at least one of them, not make Padme want to kill him. But that whole fiasco in front the Administrative bbuilding...maybe Padme already wanted him dead. He thought nothing more of it. It was time for him to go. Gently placing Luke down back into the hover crib, he knelt over Leia and kissed her forehead.

"This is probably the last time i'll see you for a long time," he told Leia, knowing that she wouldn't remember his words, but he had to say it anyway. With a quick breath, he again picked up Luke, and ran as fast he could towards his starfighter as he dared, with a bundle in his arms.

Padme was changing, but maybe, Anakin thought, this new hope would redeem her. He hoped so, before he had to do something drastic.

As he passed through the large living room and onto the terrace where his Starfighter rested, he chose to ignore the Holonews report crossing the screen. Right now, he wouldn't be able to handle seeing the words Imperial Reformation a second time in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

BIRTH OF THE REBELLION

Anakin had not expected to see what greeted him upon reentering Ossus's atmosphere. The Great Jedi Temple that had become the place of Exile for them was now smouldering. Crumbled Pillars in every direction, plumes of smoke rising from random areas around the ziggurat...

"I wasn't even in time for the conflict," Anakin whispered to himself as he set the Starfighter down towards the plains adjacent to the temple. Luke remained asleep through the whole travel in space, bundled next to him in a snug spot by the pilot's seat. Once the fighter had landed, Anakin popped the canopy, carefully disembarking with his son in his arms.

There was no sign of Clone Troopers, but that could change in a heartbeat. He couldn't very well defend against them while he was holding his child in his arms. Taking a deep breath, Anakin set forward towards the temple. There was little distance that needed covering. Once he passed the line of trees, he would be at the clearing in front of the Temple.

Watching his step, Anakin kept half his mind on making sure he wasn't about to drop Luke and the other on watching his step. Stepping around as many fallen branches and leaves as he could, the Temple's clearing began to come closer.

"Lieutenant, I heard something," a disembodied voice said beyond the trees and somewhere in the clearing. Anakin froze, only paces away from the clearing. He was suddenly aware of his own shaky breath as footsteps sounded, nearing his position. At that very moment, Luke chose to wake up and start to whine. Anakin lightly shushed him, trying to send impressions of calm through the Force. His son quieted and went back to sleep.

"Over here, sounded like a voice," the Clone Trooper said again, footsteps becoming louder. Anakin, as silently as hecould, kneeled down to set the bundled up Luke against the Tree he was standing next to. Rising again just as silently, he slowly reached for his lightsaber hilt.

"You four, split up, survey the woods," the Clone voice said again. Skywalker heard four other affirmatives, all coming toward his direction cautiously. He knew that he would have to blow his cover, so glancing back at his son, he activated his hilt, the azure blade unsheathing with a _snap-hiss_.

"It's one of the survivors! Get 'im!"

Three of the Clones were converging on him and the fourth was nowhere to be seen. Angling his lightsaber, he deflected the first salvo of blaster rounds, one of the troopers being shot from a ricocheted round of plasma. The remaining two clones continued to shoot, keeping a safe distance from Anakin's saber.

Rolling to the ground, Anakin trusted his instincts as a foreign lightsaber suddenly sailed through the air like a impromptu boomerang.

The three Clones were all beheaded instantaneously. Keeping his lightsaber active, he tried to peer through the trees to find out who threw the saber.

"Master," Anakin began. "You're becoming quite the daredevil," he commented dryly, before turning around to backtrack to a nearby tree and deactivating his blade.

"I blame you, Anakin. It was only this one time perhaps, anyway..." Obi-Wan trailed off upon noticing what, or rather, who, Anakin was carrying in his arms. Kenobi turned off his saber then clipped it on his belt. He crossed his arms. "That's your son, isn't it?" He asked, more out of courtesy than actual ignorance.

"Yes," Anakin replied shortly. His demeanor remained slightly crestfallen as he trudged towards the Temple.

"How many masters made it?" Anakin asked once Obi-Wan fell into step next to him.

"Masters Yoda, Windu, Ti, Marek, and Drallig remain alive. I'm not sure about the rest. I've yet to reach out to them," Kenobi said slowly.

Anakin had a pained expression on his face. "This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"There was nothing you could do, Anakin," Obi-Wan tried to reason. Anakin's expression was unchanged, and Kenobi decided to change the subject.

"A majority of the rest are accounted for," Obi-Wan added. "Knights, Padawans, younglings..." They reached the side of the temple, and they began to advance through a hole that was blasted through.

Rubble was seen everywhere and fallen columns, statues, and unfortunately, bodies, Jedi and trooper, lied dead on the stone floor.

"Anakin, follow me," Obi-Wan urged, making his way towards an adjoining hallway. Anakin followed closely behind, often glancing down at his sleeping son.

"I can't...believe she would do this," Anakin said with a breaking voice, belatedly realizing the irony of his statement. He inhaled a ragged breath in result, finding it harder to concentrate.

Obi-Wan slowed his steps, turning his head to regard him, but thought better of saying anything. "Come on," Kenobi settled on saying, continuing towards their destination.

* * *

"She _what_?!" Anakin parroted incredulously. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood near Masters Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, Kento Marek, and Cin Drallig. His shock didn't surprise them, but they misinterpreted his reaction.

"Yes," Obi-Wan affirmed. "She has an apprentice. It was the former Jedi Komari Vos. We thought she was killed by Dooku, but apparently not."

"An apprentice," Anakin trailed off, looking down at his son again.

"I forgot to introduce the child."

"Your son," Master Windu observed. Anakin exhaled through his nose.

"How did you know?"

"Seeing as you walked in here with a baby, I put two and two together."

Anakin leaned his back on the wall, looking at Luke again. "I guess i'm expelled then?"

"Hardly the appropriate moment for punishments, this is," Yoda chimed in. He tapped his gimer stick once on the stone floor, drawing the attention of the Jedi and to himself.

"Build a powerbase, we must. But to do so, in hiding, the Jedi Order must go-"

"Master Yoda, I can stop her! Let me-"

"No!" Yoda asserted, cutting off Anakin's plea. "Too blinded, the Jedi Order was and is. Too emotionally attached you are, to Chancellor Amidala."

Anakin looked down to the floor.

"Too massive, the clone army is. Disappear from the minds of the worlds, we must."

The Jedi present nodded once in understanding.

"Until...the proper time."


End file.
